Different Mind but Same Heart
by Lady-DeLaLuna
Summary: Ash is now the Battle Frontier Champion and he and the gang are headed home. But along the way something happends that leads to Ash being in a coma. When he wakes up he is a different perosn. Can he remember the life he once had before the accident?
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

Ages:

Ash: 17 Misty: 17 Brock: 20 May: 16 Max: 12 Daisy: 22 Lily: 21 Violet: 20 Tracy: 21

(All the characters from the Pokémon don't belong to me. Those that are not owned by Pokémon do belong to me though.)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Going Home

It was a beautiful day in the region of Kanto and Ash, Brock, May, Pikachu, and Max were heading back home to the people they loved and cared about. May and Brock were discussing what they were going to do when they got back home, while Max was trying to do something with his navigation system._Man I hope that we won't need my navigation system. It's out of batteries and I don't have anymore. Man I wish that I had gotten some when we were in the last town._

While all of this was going on, the boy who had just turned into the Battle Frontier Champion was staring at the deep blue sky, wondering what she was doing, wondering if she was staring at the sky that same moment as he._Just a little longer. Then I will be able to see those two beautiful, cerulean blue eyes…Man am I hungry or what. Wonder if anyone has food?_ His stomach growled very loud. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Ash. "Um… I guess that I'm hungry," said Ash.

"We can all hear that Ash," giggled May.

"Well you should be hungry Ash. Its almost lunchtime," said Brock.

"Since Ash is hungry, why don't we stop and cook something because I'm just as hungry as Ash and I wouldn't mind stopping?" said May.

"Well you see May I would love to stop and cook something for all of us but…" said Brock.

"But what?" asked Max

"Um you see I'm all out of food. I have nothing that we can eat," said Brock very softly. Hoping that they wouldn't hear him.

"WHAT! WE ARE OUT OF FOOD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!" every one yelled, including Pickachu.

"Um I guess I kind of forgot."

"Brock! You are in charge of the food. How could you forget to get more food the last time we stopped in a town?" said May very angrily

"Well you see I was going to get food but I saw this really pretty girl with killer legs, and a great body and had the deepest green eyes that could be seen from miles. So I started to talk to her. I thought I could ask her out since she seemed to be interested in me but then her boyfriend showed up. She said that it was nice meeting me and said good-bye. She left with her boyfriend. I felt depressed so I deiced to go back to the Pokémon center and I forgot to get food."

"This is great just great! You forgot about our food for some girl you thought was pretty," said Ash.

"Hey wait a minute. Max has his navigation system. It can tell us how far the next town or city is," said May, sounding hopeful.

_Did she just say my navigation system? Man they are going to kill me. Well the guys probably won't but May sure will. _Thought Max.

"Max, earth to Max. Come on Max check your navigation system," said May very sweetly.

"Um about that…"

"MAX!"

"Well um it is out of batteries and well I forgot to get some in the last town," said Max while looking down at the floor. Hoping that May wouldn't hurt him.

"MAX!!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET? YOU'RE JUST LIKE BROCK IF NOT WORSE!" yelled May.

She yelled so loud that Pikachu hid behind Ash, while Ash hid behind Brock. After she calmed down which took a good 5 minutes. Ash went up to her and said, "Relax May, we'll just have to find a town with out the navigation system, the good old fashion way. It may take longer but I'm sure we can find a town or city."

She relaxed said sorry to both Brock and Max for yelling that them and said sorry to Pikachu for scaring him.

"Ash, what are you waiting for?"

"Uh. What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you going to call out Swellow so that he can fly out and see if he can find a near by city?"

"Oh you weren't there where you…" said Ash very quietly. _She is going to kill me. _

"Aw man she's going to flip out," whispered Brock to Max.

"What are you talking about Brock?"

"Well you see. Professor Oak took Swellow with him."

"What! Why?"

"I don't know. Ash never told me why"

"Well Ash are you going to tell me what the hell you are talking about," said May calmly. Even though inside she wanted to yell and hit Ash, she knew that she would scare Pikachu and she didn't want to scare him.

"Um well you see… Professor Oak took Swellow so um we can't use him. But hey you have Pokémon that can fly, why don't we use yours?"

"Um ahahahahahah about that…" said May very nervously.

"May is there something you would like to tell us?" said Max, while tapping his foot.

"I don't have my Pokémon with me. In the last Pokémon Center, that we were in, I sent them home so that they could rest and be well when I got home."

"Oh I see why didn't you tell us May," asked Brock?

"I kind of forgot to tell you guys. I'm sorry."

"Well it looks like the only person that didn't forget to say any thing is me," said Ash.

"Wrong Ash, you didn't tell us that Professor Oak took Swellow."

"Well actually, I did tell someone but that someone was Brock not you."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it? Looks like we just have to wonder around the forest until we find the end of it."

And with that the gang kept walking; all hoping that the end of the forest wasn't so far away.

**Meanwhile…**

In the beautiful town of Cerulean City, a girl with orange-red hair and deep cerulean blue eyes sat by her window looking up at the deep blue sky. Wondering when he, the man she loved but never told him, was going to come back._Oh Ash, when are you coming back? I miss you. If only you knew how I feel about you then maybe you would come back faster._She thought this while holding a gold heart shaped locket with a blue sapphire raindrop in the middle, which Ash gave to her two years ago on her birthday.

"Like, Misty, there's someone like on the phone for you," yelled her sister Lily.

"Ok, Lilly. I'll be right down."

She wondered if it was Ash who was calling her. To tell her that he is now the Battle Frontier Champion and that he was coming home. She gets to the videophone and sees it's the not Ash but Tracy. Before she goes any closer to it she tries to make sure she doesn't look disappointed or sad.

"Hey Misty, how's it going?" asked Tracey.

"Good I guess. Nothing interesting going on around here as always."

Before she got a chance to ask him how he was he said, " Guess what Misty?"

"What?"

"You didn't guess."

"Um ok. Hmmmm let me see… Oh I know you send a magazine one of your drawings and it got accepted right."

"Good guess but not even close. Thanks anyway. Glad you think my drawings could make it to a magazine but that's not it. But maybe someday one of my drawings will be in a magazine."

"Well what is it? Come on Tracy tell me!"

"Ok, fine. Ash is on his way home. He beat Brandon. He is now a Battle Frontier Champion!" said Tracy

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" screamed Misty. "Wait how do you know?"

"Well remember that Professor Oak went to go take Ash the things we send him? Well he stayed and watched Ash battle and when Ash won he came straight home. I asked him why didn't Ash and Brock came with him. He said that Ash and Brock were going to leave May and Max in the bay port that takes them to Hogan. Then they are going to come home.

Tracy could see that he had just made her day. When he called and saw that she looked disappointed. He knew that she was hoping it was Ash but now her smile was so big that it seemed it was going to be stuck like that forever.

"Well do you know or when they are going to get to Pallet Town?"

"No, sadly I do not."

"Ok well I just can't -" before she could finish what she was going to say someone started to yelling at her.

"Misty! Someone is hear to battle and it is your turn to battle so get your butt over here!" yelled her sister Daisy.

"Ugh I have to go Tracy. Daisy is calling me."

"Ok tell her I love her then."

"Fine I'll tell her that you love her. I still don't know what you see in my sister. Bye Tracy and thanks again for the news."

"No problem. Bye Misty. Talk to you later ok." He hung up.

_Oh Ash, you did it. You are now the Battle Frontier Champion. Now you can come back and maybe I can now tell you how I really feel about you. _She had a big smile across her face and started to go down the hall where she was going to meet the challenger. Nothing was going to ruin this day for her.

**2 Hours later…**

"Man, we have been walking for so long. I think that if I walk even 30 steps more my legs will fall off!" complained May

"I agree with you May," said Ash. As May and Ash kept whining on how tired they were. Brock and Max saw someone on top of a hill. "Hey you guys look there is someone on top of the hill." Said Brock

"Huh," said May and Ash?

"Lets see if they know how to get out of this forest and if they know of a city or town nearby," said Max.

They walked up to the person. Ash tapped the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, Can you help us?" The person turned around. It was a girl, a beautiful girl. She had long wavy hair; golden hair that hit her hips, midnight blue eyes and a curvy body. She wore a dark blue mini skirt and a white top.

She said, "I would love to help you. By the way my name is Johana." Then she smiled. Her smile seemed like it could make any man go crazy and it did. Max, Ash and especially Brock couldn't believe how pretty she was. Brock went up to her and said, "You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen in my life. Let me take you out to dinner and then let me dance with you under the moon and stars and after that…" Before he could finish Max went up to him and pulled him by his ear and said, "Not today Brock." The girl looked a bit flattered.

"Hi! I'm Ash and this is May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu. We were wondering if you know how to get out of this forest and if you know if there is a town near by. See we are lost and-" just before he could finish his stomach grumbled.

Johana giggled, "You're not just lost but hungry as well."

Ash blushed as May, Max, and Brock laughed. "Hold on I think I have something." Johana got her bag and pulled out five red apples and gave one to each of them. They thanked her and started to eat the apples; they were amazing. Just as they finished May asked, "Say Johana, what are you doing out here in the forest by yourself?"

"Oh I just come into the forest to relax. I find it very peaceful here." As she said this two Pokémon appeared right in beside her."You guys ready to go?" she asked them. Both Pokémon nodded their heads. The gang just started at them."Oh were are my manners? These are some of my Pokémon, Espeon and Umbreon."

Ash and May got their Pokédex and found out a bit about Espeon and Umbreon. After they finished, Johana took out two Pokéballs and the Pokémon got into the balls.

"So you guys are looking for a city right?" asked Johana.

They said yes.

"Well if you look down the hill you can see that there is a city not to far from here."

They looked down and saw a city and on to east of the city a castle sat beautifully.

"Thank God! We found a city and now we can rest for a long time AND get supplies." May said while looking at both Brock and Max.

"Come on I'll take you there." Ash, Brock, May, Max, Pickachu, and Johana went down the hill, towards the the beautiful city that laided below them.

* * *

This is my first fan fic so yeah...it might not be so great.


	2. Chapter 2: Moonlight City

School keeps me pretty busy so I'll try to update when I can. Hope you like Ch.2.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Moonlight City

After 2 miles, Ash and his friends entered into the city. They were amazed on how pretty it was. It seemed like that they stepped into the mid 18th century. The roads were made of stone, the houses and stores had an old European style to them, and people were riding stagecoaches.

"Well this is Moonlight City. Home to the Moonlight castle." Said Johana as she lead them through the city.

"Its so pretty. It seems as if we stepped into a time portal and ended up here," said May.

"Glad you like it. Now how about I get you guys something to drink?"

"We would be very grateful," said Brock.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I'll meet you guys over by the water fountain." She pointed the the beautiful water fountain that was in the middle of the street.

As they walked towards the water fountain, May kept saying Ooo and Ahh while Ash was looking for a pokemon center. Brock kept going up every beautiful girl he could see and right behind him was Max making sure to pull his ear every time he went up to a girl."This is heaven!" said Brock, "So many pretty girls. Its like I died and went to heaven!"

"Oh Brock forget about girls for one moment and look how pretty this city is," said May.

"May, its Brock. I don't think he can," sighed Ash.

They got to the water fountain and sat down. Minutes went by and they could see that this city was very friendly. Almost every single person that went by them waved hello to them and even an elderly woman gave May a rose."Wow, this city is filled with such friendly people. I want to live here," said May, while smelling her rose.

"I wonder what's taking Johana so long?" asked Max. "She's been gone for a good ten minutes. I mean come on how long does it take to get drinks?"

"Max, what the hell is wrong with you?" asked May, "Since when are you so rude and impatient?"

Max looked at his sister. _She's right. What's wrong with me? Johana is being nice. She brought us here, gave us something to eat and is bring us drinks. Man I must look like a jerk. _

"Well, Max?" said May while tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry you guys. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess that I'm just tired," Max whispered.

"It's ok Max," Ash said while patting Max on his back, "I understand how you feel. When I'm tired I can be a real jerk."

"Thanks Ash. That makes me feel a little bit better knowing that I'm not the only one but it still doesn't change things."

"Hey look there's Johana," said Brock. They all turned to the way that Brock was pointing at and there was Johana. In her arms were drinks and chips. Brock got up and walked towards Johana."Need help?" asked Brock."Why thank you Brock. Your too kind." She handed him the drinks."Come on. Lets go to that table over there," and with that they walked to the table near by. There they sat down while Johana gave them their drinks and told them to get whatever chips they pleased. "Thank you, Johana," they said.

"My pleasure. Oh here Pikachu," she handed Pikachu some Pokéblock; Pikachu was very happy. He bit into one of the pieces and squealed with happiness.

"Say Johana, you said that this is home to Moonlight Castle right?" asked May.

"Yes, that is what I said."

"Are there any kings or queens here? Oh I bet that there is a handsome prince who lives here as well, right?"

Johana giggled, "No May, there is no royalty here. There hasn't been any royalty here for a very long time."

"Oh I see. May I ask since when?"

"Hmm let me see… I say that there hasn't been any royalty here since the mid 18th century. That's when Moonlight City lost its last royals."

"Lost its last royals? What do you mean by that, Johana?" asked Max.

"Well, while trying to give birth to a second child, the last queen of Moonlight died and the last king of Moonlight killed himself."

"Oh, that seems like a very sad story," said Ash. Johana turned her head to where Moonlight Castle was. "Yes, it is a sad story."

"Do you mind telling us?" asked May.

"Its quite long May."

"Oh we don't mind at all. Do we guys?" They all said no.

"Well alright. A long time ago Moonlight City was home to a very powerful kingdom. The Royal Diamond Family ruled this land for 300 years. In the mid 18th century there was a king named Alexander and a queen named Lillian. They were good to their people and to their land. Now the king and queen had two children. Princess Isabella, who someday would rule the kingdom, and Prince Christopher. Now, Princess Isabella was very beautiful. She had long blond hair, creamy skin, and beautiful sapphires eyes. Some say that she could have been a goddess. "

"Wow, now that sounds like my type of woman," interrupted Brock.

"Shhhh Brock don't interrupt," said May.

"Now just over those hills there is another castle. That castle was ruled by the Royal Gold Family. They were also a powerful kingdom but not as powerful as the Diamond Family. Now during this era King James and Queen Mary ruled the land. King James wasn't that kind to his people as King Alexander but he was a decent king. Now the king and queen had a son named Andrew. He was a very handsome prince. He had dark black hair, deep blue eyes, and a body of a god. He wasn't like his father. He was kind to all, rich or poor and the people of Sunrise couldn't wait for him to be king. Since he was the only child of the king and queen it meant that he would rule the land someday."

"One day when Prince Andrew turned twenty years old his father told him that he must wed. So that someday he could rule the kingdom. Now Prince Andrew never liked the idea of having someone pick out his bride for him but it had always been like that and since his father and mother were happy together he thought that maybe he would be happy too with whom they picked. When the King and Queen told him whom he was going to wed. He freaked out! The woman that they picked was snobby, spoiled, and a total witch. He begged his parents to let him pick a bride. That he would kill himself if he had to marry her. The King said no but the Queen had a word with him and convinced him to let Andrew pick his bride. The King said that Andrew had one month to find someone and if he didn't he would have to marry the girl he had picked."

"Oh I see where this is going," said Max.

"What do you mean Max?" asked May.

"Don't you see it May? Geez, and your the one who loves these types of stories. I bet this is going to happen. Andrew finds Isabella and fall in love. And the King of Sunrise forbids it so they runaway and get married. Then war happens and they die. Its very quite simple."

"Aw Max you ruined it!" cried May.

"No, he didn't May. It's something like that but that's not what really happens. Now if any one else would like to say anything may I continue with the story?"

"Oh yes. Please do," said Ash.

"Ok. Now when the Prince of Sunrise left his kingdom to find a bride, something similar was happing in Moonlight. Isabella's parents wanted her to find a husband. She was eighteen years old now and had to start looking. Her parents didn't believe in arranged marriages so they told her to look at the royals through out all the kingdoms as long as they weren't the first-born.

One day she was in Moonlight forest; thinking and wondering on whom to pick as a husband. She had picked two men from different kingdoms. One was a duke and the other was a lord. They were both kind but to her it wasn't love. She had been dreamed about falling in love and getting married but she knew that would never happen. Just as she turned to go home she saw a man and not any man. This man was handsome, strong looking but yet looked gentle. Now this man as you guys can figure out was Prince Andrew. When he looked at her he could see that the woman before him was very beautiful. They talked all day long but neither said whom they really were. Night was falling and it was time for Isabella to go home. Andrew asked if he could take her and she said yes. When they touched their hands people say that Isabella and Andrew felt a shock go through their bodies. From that moment Andrew knew that Isabella was the one for him. He told her who he really was and if she would marry him. Isabella couldn't believe what was going on. She just met this man, who says that he is the Prince of Sunrise, and he just asked her to marry him. She looked at him hard. She just met this man and yet she felt love towards him, he made her laugh; he made her smile unlike the duke and the lord. She told him who she really was and she said that she would marry him. They kissed and rode off to Moonlight Kingdom to tell the King and Queen of their engagement.

"Oh wow. It seems so romantic. He asked her to marry him just because he felt a shock go through his body. That would be wonderful if I met someone like that," sighed May.

"Maybe there was a Pikachu near by and shocked them and the prince took it as a sign," said Ash.

"Don't be dumb Ash!" said May and with that she smacked Ash on the head.

"Ow, May you didn't have to do that! I was only kidding." Whined Ash.

"So what happened when they got to Moonlight Kingdom Johana?" asked Brock.

" Well at first the King and Queen were pleased that their daughter found a man that she wanted to be with but when they found out that he was the Prince of Sunrise they said both that their marriage couldn't happen; that he was the first-born of the King of Sunrise so thus making him the heir to kingdom. Isabella told her parents that she would marry him even if she had to leave her kingdom and that her brother could take over. The King said no that it was her duty to rule the kingdom and she must do what her future says. Andrew knew that it wouldn't work but he loved her even if he just met her that afternoon. He told the King that he loved his daughter and if it had to be done, he would leave his throne so that Isabella and he would be able to wed. The Queen told him if he was really willing to do that then he must have really loved her daugher. So she told him to go and tell his parents that he was to wed their daughter and to take Isabella with him. The prince did as he was told and went off to his kingdom with Isabella.

"When he got to Sunrise, his parents were happy to see him come home and with a beautiful woman at his side. Andrew told them that she was the one whom he was going to wed but there was a catch. They asked what the catch was and Andrew told them who the woman really was and what he had to do to marry her. His father grew angry, he told Andrew that the Moonlight Kingdom had a prince and that he could take over. That if he was going to marry Isabella it would be she would have to give up the throne to her kingdom, not him. He told his father no, that he already told the king and queen of Moonlight that he was going give up his throne to be with her and that he wouldn't back way from his word since that is how his father raised him. The king grew angrier, he told Andrew that if he was going to marry Isabella that he would be banished from Sunrise forever. Andrew, with no emotion on his face turned around; took Isabella by her hand and left. He gathered some of his things from his room, took his horse and left Sunrise."

"Wow. He did that for her. Left his home, his throne, his family for her," whispered Brock.

"Yup. He sure did," said Johana.

"Why would he do that?" said Max. "I mean he didn't know much about her and he had only met her a few days ago."

"Now that's simple Max," said May, "He knew that she was his soul mate. Right Johana?"

"Yes, May. At least that is what everyone says."

"What happened after Andrew left Sunrise?" asked Ash.

"After Andrew left Sunrise, he and Isabella got married. A year went by; Isabella and Andrew had a baby girl named Rose. Another year went by and King Alexander and Queen Lillian passed the thrones to Isabella and Andrew, which made them the new king and queen of Moonlight. Two years went by and Moonlight Kingdom was the happiest kingdom out of the entire kingdoms. But in Sunrise, the kingdom had turned cold and dark. If King James seemed mean before Andrew left he was now cold hearted and cruel. He and the Queen Mary kept trying to have another child since the only heir to the kingdom was gone. They tried and tried again but they just couldn't have a child. One day they tired again and achieved. King James was happy, he would have a new heir to his kingdom and a child; since Andrew left he said that he had no son. A few months went by and Queen Mary kept growing; one day she went out to the garden to take a walk. As she was walking she didn't notice that there was a hole on the ground, made by a Diglett, and feel on her stomach. When the maids found her she was very weak. They took her to a room in the kingdom but when they saw that she was bleeding they knew that there was no way to save her. She told one of the maids to find a letter in her room that was addressed to her son and to give it to him. Those were her last words; she was only five months pregnant when she died."

"When the king found out he was furious. He couldn't believe that he had lost his son, his wife, and his unborn child. Then a thought struck him. His son, Andrew, he was the reason his wife was death. He left his kingdom to marry the Moonlight princesses, leaving Sunrise without a King. The king quickly called his general and told him that they were declaring war on the Moonlight Kingdom. Since the king said that it was Andrew's fault that his wife was dead that it would be Andrew who would have to pay."

"Wait a minute," said Max, "He was a king. He could have just gotten a new wife and younger too. And she could have given him a child. There was no need to declare war on Moonlight."

"True Max, but you see King James though he was somewhat mean and cruel he loved Queen Mary and he only wanted a child by her." said Johana.

"Oh I see," said Max.

"Anyway, when King James declared war on Moonlight, Queen Isabella and King Andrew had only been rulers of the land for four years. They had a child and one on the way. When word got to them that King James declared war on them Andrew grew furious. Why in the hell was his father declaring war on his kingdom. They hadn't done anything to Sunrise unless he was still mad at Andrew for leaving Sunrise but that just seemed silly. The letter that was written by his mother reached to him along with the news of his mother was death. He then knew why his father declared war on him and his kingdom. His father thought that it was his fault that his mother was dead. That if he hadn't left then Sunrise they would have never tried to have another child and his mother would have still been alive. He quickly told his men that they were going to war. Isabella couldn't believe how cold hearted King James was. How could a father declare war on his own son? It just didn't make since to her. The war had started and both kingdoms looked like neither of them would give up. By the third month of the war, it had gotten very bloody that Andrew and Isabella told their maid, who they trusted with their lives, to take little Rose and to go to the mountains; that there they would be safe and to wait for them there. Isabella and Andrew held their little girl and told her that they would see each other very soon. That before she knew it she would be back in their arms. Isabella gave Rose a few heirlooms like her necklace that she always wore and ring that Andrew had given her and a couple diaries that belonged to Isabella and Andrew. They kissed Rose good-bye and saw her leave with the maid into the forest. Both knowing that no matter how much they wished and hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that they saw her, they knew it might be the last time."

"How sad is that," said May, with teary eyes, "They said good-bye to their daughter knowing that it could be the last time they would see her. If I ever had to do that I would just die of sadness."

"Why didn't the Queen and King go with them? I mean they were royalty. Didn't the kingdom have to protect the royal family? And what about the Queen's brother, couldn't he helped take care of the kingdom while they fled?" asked Ash.

"The Queen's brother and his wife were killed so obvioulsly he couldn't and yes, they could have fled but the Queen and King didn't want to go. It was their kingdom and they wanted to stand by it even if it meant their lives. That's what good Kings and Queens do, they stand with their kingdom no matter what. They had to protect it even if they had to see many of their people die. The war went on for another three more months King James had died but his general kept fighting. On the seventh month the war was over. Moonlight Kingdom had won. Both Moonlight and Sunrise were in ruins; there was not a living soul in the cities for all of the people had abandoned Moonlight except King Andrew, Queen Isabella, a maid, that had stayed to help Isabella, and a few soldiers. They knew that it would take years for their kingdom to shine like it once had but the most important thing to them was to go to the mountains to be with their daughter. They were heading towards the forest when Isabella got a big pain in her stomach, then her water broke. The maid knowing that she was going to give birth told Andrew to stay there with Isabella while she headed into the forest to get some herbs that she needed. A few minuets went by and the pain was getting stronger. Andrew told his wife to hold on for a while that the maid would be back with some herbs to make the pain go away. While she calmed down Andrew got a book, his new diary, and started to write."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Brock, " You mean to tell me that he started to write in his diary while his wife was in labor. That doesn't make any since. Who does that?"

"Shh Brock let her finish. Please go on Johana," said May.

"She started to scream and yell. Andrew quickly started to panic. He didn't know what to do. Isabella told him what to do so he did what she told him. At first everything was going fine. She was pushing when she had to and took big breaths but something was wrong. The baby wouldn't come out. Isabella now tired from all the pushing she was doing; which clearly didn't do anything to bring the baby out cried out in pain and didn't have much strength in her. She whispered to Andrew that she was dying, that she could not push the baby out. Andrew told her no, that she was going to live and see their little Rose again. She just kept crying and told Andrew that she loved him more than anything in the entire world. Andrew knew she was dying, he could see it in her face. While tears were rolling of his cheeks he got his diary and started to write what was going on, what he was going to do and why. He got his sword and plunged it into his stomach, the place where his wife was having pain, and got close to his wife. Isabella screamed not due to the pain in her stomach but to the pain in her heart. She asked him why he did what he did. He simply told her that if she was going to die then he would die with her. That he could never be able to live with out her for he loved her too much, that they were soul mates and soul mates die in each other's arms. They hugged and kissed for the last time. When the maid came back she found them in a pool of blood, in each other's arms. She ran to the few soldiers that were still there. She told them what happened and they followed her. They picked up their bodies, cleaned them and put them together in a wooden box. They stayed in that wooden box for two weeks. In two weeks the maid had found Rose and a few of the town's people and had a ceremony. The two maids knew that no one could find out that Rose was the princess for if they did who knew what could happen. So they kept it a secret and made Rose promise to never say out loud that she was the princess. They gathered a few jewels but not to keep them for themselfs or to sell them but to give them to Rose when she was older and they took heirlooms such as paintings, jewels, books, etc and hid them in a secrete room. They found the other diary of Isabella and Andrew; they held on to it. They left the kingdom for they knew that many people would come and try to take over but when most things seemed to get normal they returend to the city and well that's the story."

"I was close," said Max.

"That has to be the saddest story I have ever heard," said May, who was now crying.

"Wow. That was sad. It even made me feel like crying," said Ash.

"What happened after the death of King Andrew and Queen Isabella?" said Brock.

"Well to make the story short, The Moonlight Kingdom and Sunrise Kindom were turned into the Kanto Region.

"What!" they all screamed.

"You mean to tell us that the Kanto Region was once the Moonlight Kingdom and the Sunrise Kingdom," said Ash.

"Yup. The townspeople thought that it was better that way. Since everyone thought that there was no one left with royal blood alive that there was no point of having a Queen or King that were not part of the Royal Diamond family since it had always been the Diamond family who had ruled."

"But there was someone with royal blood. The little girl named Rose. She was the daughter of King Andrew and Queen Isabella," said Brock.

"Well like I said the maids kept her identity secret. The only way people know what happened in the lives of Andrew and Isabella is because they kept a diary. The maids knew that Rose had a right to know whom her parents where so they gave her the diaries under one condition. That she could never tell anyone who she really was unless it was her children or husband."

"What happened to Rose?" asked Ash.

"Rose lived out her life as commoner in Moonlight City. She had children and she told them who they really were, royalty."

"Are there any relatives of Rose still alive?" asked Max.

"Yes, there is Max. There are only 2 people left that share the same blood as Isabella and Andrew"

"Do they live here?" asked Ash.

"Yup, well one does."

"Do you know them?" asked Brock

"Sure do."

"Can we meet them? Oh I would love to meet someone who was related to Isabella and Andrew," asked May in a hoping voice.

"You have met her."

"Oh so it's a her. Wait what do you mean we have met her?" asked Brock.

Johana giggled. "Well she got you out of the forest, she gave you apples, she brought you chips and drinks, and she just told you a long story."

"You mean to tell us that you are the one of the last living relative of Queen Isabella and King Andrew!" they questioned.

* * *

I'll edit when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3: Where is he?

I feel proud of my self, I updated.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Where is he?

"Are you really related to Isabella and Andrew?" asked May

"Yes, that is why most people in the city treat me differently than other people. At times, I guess that it comes in handy like if I need something but at other times it's a bit annoying. The other living relative is my mother but she lives in the Orange Islands with my father," replied Johana.

"Wow I can't wait to tell mom that I meet a real life princess!" exclaimed May

"Wait, any one can say that they are related to Isabella and Andrew, but how can you prove that you are the real decedent of them?" asked Max.

"This is how," said Johana. She took off the necklace that she wore around her neck and handed it over to Max. It was a diamond shaped-like crescent moon in white gold with two blue topaz stars next to it. "This is the very same necklace that Isabella gave to Rose before they parted. Isabella wore it as symbol that she was the hair to the Moonlight throne. That and my mother has praticly given me all the hairlooms that belonged to Rose."

"Oh wow, it's really beautiful. It shines like nothing I have ever seen," said Max.

"Yes, well that's enough about me for today. Now I bet that you guys are tired. How about I take you guys to the Pokémon Center so you can rest, I'm sure that your legs are pretty worn out from all that walking that you did."

"Oh yes," said May, " But um do you think that we can find a restroom somewhere near because I really have to go."

"Yeah me too," said Max

"Yes, follow me. There is a restroom that we can use in the store behind us," said Johana.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait here," said Ash before taking a sip of his soda.

"Are you sure Ash?" asked Brock.

"Yes, I'm sure Brock. I'm not a little kid. I think that I can wait for a few minutes by myself. After all, I am the Battle Frontier Champion."

Brock laughed, "Ok Mr. Frontier Champion. We'll be back."

Max, Brock, May, and Pikachu followed Johana into the store. Ash turned around to make sure that his friends went inside the store. Once he was sure that they were inside, he reached inside his pocket and took out a small white box. He opened it and inside there was a pair of blue sapphire earrings shaped like raindrops. He let the sun hit the earrings and when he did they shined just like water does when the soon hits it.

"I hope that you like these Misty. They my not be much but maybe with these I can get the courage to tell you how I feel about you. I know that you probably don't like me the way that I do but I just can't go on until I tell you how my heart feels about you," whispered Ash to himself. While Ash was just staring at the earrings he heard a cry of a small boy. He looked up and saw that there was a small boy in the middle of the street crying. He closed the box, which held the earrings and put it back into his pocket and walked up to the small boy. He bent down and said, "What's wrong?"The little boy, who had bright green hair and big brown eyes, which were puffy and red, looked up at Ash and said, "I lost my mommy. I can't find her anywhere and I also can't find my Vulpix."

Ash picked up the little boy into his arms and said, "Don't worry, I'll help you find your mom and your Vulpix. By the way, my name is Ash."

"Are you really going to help me find my mommy and Vulpix?" sniffled the little boy.

"Yes," said Ash as he put the little boy down.

"Thank you Ash. My name is Eric."

"Well Eric come on lets go find your mom. Where's the last place that you were with your mommy?"

"Um let me think…. Oh I remember we where at the flower shop. My mom was going to get flowers for grandma since she is ill."

"Well then that's where we should start. Come on let's get going. It's going to be dark soon and then it will be harder to find her."

"Okay"

With that they left to the flower shop. A few minutes later, Johana, Max, May, Pikachu, and Brock stepped out of the shop. They walked over to the table where the last left Ash but when they got he was gone. All that was there was his backpack along with theirs. They looked around and asked people if they had seen Ash but every single person had said no.

"Hmm I wonder where Ash could have gone?" said Brock, "It's unlike him to just leave without saying anything."

"Maybe he went to look for the Pokémon Center. He did seem really tired," said Max.

"Yeah but I think that he would have waited for us or at least taken his stuff with him," said Brock.

"Well just to make sure let me call the Pokémon Center. I'm sure Nurse Joy can tell us if he is there. Wait right here," said Johana. She went inside a store that was next to and Brock nodded and were about to sit down when someone yelled at them."What are you guys doing?" yelled May.

"Um well we were going to sit down," said Brock.

"Sit down, Sit down! Why where you going to sit down? Ash is missing and you were going to sit down. Are Pikachu and I the only ones that care that he is missing?"

"May, calm down. Of course we care that he is missing. Johana just went inside to call the Pokémon Center to see if Ash went there and she told us to wait here."

"Oh sorry. I guess that I'm over reacting. His a big-boy he can take care of him self."

"Yeah, he probably went to take a walk but what's weird is that he didn't take his stuff," said walked towards May and Brock and said, "Well he's not in the Pokémon Center."

"He's not?" said Max.

"Nope. Nurse Joy said that no one by the name Ash has come by the Pokémon center. I asked her if anyone did come by with that name to please contact me."

"So what now?" asked May

"Now we just keep looking around. We should split up. Here," Johana handed them a map of the city. "I'll go with May and Pikachu while you, Brock, go with Max. We'll take the north and west side while you and Max take the south and east. We should all meet at the Pokémon center at 9 pm. Oh and take this with you." She handed Brock a walkie-talkie.

"Do you always have walki-talkies with you?" asked Max.

"No, I just borrowed them fromt the owner next door. See it is helpful to be realted to King Andrew and Queen Isabella," said Johana as she gave Max a sweet smile.

"I guess you are right," laughed Max.

"Ok well lets go, Max. See you guys in a little bit," said Brock and turned around.

"Where should we start looking Johana?" asked May.

"Well, you know Ash a lot better then I do. So where do you think he could have gone?"

"Um well I think we should start looking where they serve food. Ash has a really big appetite."

"Okay then I know where to go. Come on."

**Meanwhile**

"Okay so we checked the flower shop, the pharmacy, and the market. Where else do you think your mom could be at?" asked Ash.

"We can check the Pokémon Center. My mom was saying that she had to go and take Vulpix to get checked out by Nurse Joy," said Eric.

"Okay then lets-" before Ash could finish he heard someone yelling.

"Eric, Where are you? Eric?"

Ash turned around and saw a woman with a Vulpix by her side yelling Eric. He bent down and said, " Hey Eric, is that your mom over there?"Eric turned to where Ash was pointing at and said, "Yes that's my mommy." Eric let go of Ash's hand and ran towards the woman with the Vulpix. "Mommy, Mommy I'm here." The woman turned and saw her little boy. She ran towards him, when she was close enough she grabbed him and gave him a big hug."Oh Eric. I was so worried about you. I have been looking for you everywhere. Don't ever leave without telling me where you are going okay."

"Yes mommy, I won't do it again. Oh mommy that boy over there helped me find you," said Eric while pointing at Ash. The woman took Eric by the hand and walked towards Ash."Thank you young man, for helping my son."

"It was no trouble at all Ma'am. I saw Eric in the middle of the street crying. I couldn't just leave him there."

"Again thank you. Unfortunately I have nothing to give you for your kindness."

"Oh you don't need to give me anything. Just knowing that Eric is safe is a big enough award."

"Thank you once again. If there is anything that you ever need please don't be afraid to ask. My name is Sophie and I own a small restaurant called Moonlight Diner. If your ever hungry come by and I will be more then happy to give you a free meal."

"Oh thank you very much but there is something that you can do for me."

"Name it and I will see how I can help."

"Could you point to where the Pokémon Center is?"

"Why yes. The Pokémon center is just down those stairs over there between those two stores."

"Thank you very much. Take care Eric and don't go to far away from your mom ok."

"Ok Ash I promise that I won't wonder off too far."

"Well good-bye," said Ash.

"Good-bye," said Sophie and Eric.

Ash turned to the two stores and started walking towards them. _Him I wonder what time it is? _Ash took out his Pokédex and checked the time. _7:30 pm! Wow I have been gone for a long time. I bet everyone is looking for me. Oh man I left my backpack at the table along with everything else. Great, May is going yell at me for leaving her stuff by its self. Well I might as well get going. I'm sure that they went to the Pokémon Center. _

The sun was setting as Ash walked towards the stairs. He was only 10 feet away from them when he saw an Espeon and an Umbreon. But something was different about them they were glowing. The Espeon was glowing a light blue while the Umbreon was glowing a dark blue.

_That's not right. They shouldn't be glowing at all. _

He walked towards them. He got closer and closer but they didn't move. When he was only two feet away from them he could see that they were different besides the fact that they were glowing. Both of them had a crescent moon on there heads. He blinked and Umbreon was gone but Espeon was still there. He was just about to touch Espeon when something rammed into him."Whoa!" he yelled. Ash went tumbling down the stairs. Just as he fell down the stairs Pikachu heard something. "Pika Pi."

"What's wrong Pikachu?" asked didn't wait to answer he just went running towards the stairs."Hey Pikachu, come back we still have to look for Ash," yelled May."May, I think that we should follow Pikachu. Maybe he heard Ash. Lets go." Johana and May ran behind Pikachu to see where he was leading them. He led them to the stairs and ran down them. Johana looked down and saw that there was someone on the bottom of the stairs. "Look May, there's someone down there," said Johana. _I sure hope that's not Ash. _"Come on May lets go help who ever is down there." They headed down the stairs carefully and when they got to the bottom they saw whom it was. "Oh My God. Ash!" yelled May as she ran to his side. Johana got closer and saw that blood was coming out of his skull. She pulled May back."May don't touch him."

"What? Why?" cried May as she was trying to get away from Johana's grip.

"Can't you see that his skull is cracked? If you move him you can put him in a worse condition then he already is." She took out a Pokéball. "Alakazam please transport us to the Moonlight hospital." It did what it was told, Ash, Pikachu, May, and Johana where transported to Moonlight Hospital. Before their eyes they left the stairs where they found Ash and where now in a white hall."Oh My God!" yelled someone. Johana and May turned to where the yell came from and saw that it was a nurse. Johana went towards the nurse and told her what was going on. The nurse quickly ran to her desk and called for a doctor and nurses. In a matter of minutes Ash was on a bed with nurses and doctors surrounding him. The nurse came up to Johana who was holding Pikachu and May. She said, "How did this happen?"

"Well you see nurse we were looking for him for he seemed to have wondered off and while looking for him, his Pikachu must have heard him yell when he fell down. So we followed Pikachu and he lead us to him," said Johana.

"Well Miss. Johana, can you give me some information on him? Please."

"Um I can't but she can," Johana pointed at her, "May, tell her what she needs to know."

"Ok. Um his name is Ash Ketchum, his from Pallet Town, and his 17 years old," whispered May.

"Ok. Does he have any relatives?"

"Yes, his mother but I don't know her first name or the phone number to her house."

"Well that will do for now. You two may go wait in the waiting room and please don't take out any Pokémon and Johana please put your Alakazam away." Johana nodded at the nurse and did as she was told.

"I…I can't believe that this happened. How could this happen?" said May.

"I don't know May. But we have to tell Brock and Max that we found him." Johana got her walkie-talkie and pressed the red button. "Brock, can you hear me? Brock?"

"Yeah, I can hear you. Have you found Ash? We've looked everywhere and we can't find him. We were just heading to the Pokémon Center."

"Uh yea we found him."

"Well that's good. I bet May is yelling at him huh?"

"Um Brock I need you to come where we are."

"Sure where are you guys at?"

"Moonlight Hospital."

"Hospital? Why are you guys there?"

"Something happened to Ash. We were looking for him and Pikachu heard something and ran towards it so we followed and Pikachu lead us to a body on the floor with a cracked skull. Just ask someone to point you to the hospital if you can't find it on the map."

"Wait, where are you going with this?"

"Brock, Ash is the person we found with a cracked skull."Johana waited for Brock to answer but when he didn't she spoke again. "Brock are you there?"

"Yes, um well we'll be there." Brock turned to Max and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, we have to go to the hospital and fast."

**15 minuets later…**

Johana was hugging a crying May while May held a crying Pikachu. It had only been 15 minutes since they took Ash into the O.R and yet it seemed like five hours."Hey," said a soft voice. Johana turned and saw that Brock and Max where standing next to them."Hey Brock, Max. May, there're here."May turned to see Brock and Max standing there. She got up and ran towards Brock. "Brock, what's going to happened to Ash if he dies? What's going to happen if…" she could say more she just kept crying."Shh May," said Brock while holding her, "Nothings going to happen to Ash. His fighter you know that. Watch before you know it the doctors is going to come in and say that Ash is fine. So don't worry."

"You guys stay here I'm going to get you guys rooms here in the hospital," said Johana.

"But we don't have money to get rooms here," said Brock.

"Don't you worry about that Brock. You have enough to worry about. I'll handle it ok."

**6 Hours later…**

Johana got the rooms and sent Max, May, and Pikachu to sleep. So it was just her and Brock in the waiting room. It had been six hours since Ash was put in the O.R. They kept asking how everything was going but the nurse kept telling them the same thing over and over; he was in critical condition and that the doctors were doing all that they could. "Brock, its two in the morning why don't you go to your room and sleep. I'll stay here to wait for news on Ash and if they tell me anything different then I'll come and get you."

"No, I'm staying here. Johana, Ash is more then a friend his like a little brother. I have been traveling with him since he started out on his Pokémon journey. I have stuck by him, well unless you count the time when I stayed with Professor Ivy, but other then that I have been with him through thick and thin and I'm not going to leave him now."Johana got up from her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He is very lucky to have a friend like you."

"Maybe you should go and get some rest."

"No, I will stay here with you. You shouldn't stay here alone."

"Thank you for everything that you have done for us."

"No Problem."Just as they were going to sit down the door opened. They looked and saw that a nurse stood in the doorway. "Are you here for Mr. Ketchum?" asked the nurse.

"Yes," they both answered.

"How is he nurse is he going to be ok?" asked Brock.

"Well, his out of surgery and is being put into a room."

"So his fine. His ok," said Brock.

"Um I don't know how to put this. His in a his in a coma."

"What?" said Brock.

"His in a coma Sir."

"May we see him nurse?"

"Not tonight. You may see him tomorrow morning. Right now you two go to your rooms and sleep. You two have been here for too long. Now go," said the nurse."Yes, Ma'am," they both said and they walked out of the room."Well at least his a live," said Johana.

"Yeah..." answered Brock.

"Are you going to call his mom?"

"I don't' know? How do you tell a parent that their kid is in a coma? I don't think I have the courage to tell his mother. Oh but please remind me to make a phone call tomorrow morning please."

"Um sure but to whom are going to make the phone call too?"

"Oh just someone. Goodnight Johana. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Goodnight Brock."

Brock opened the door and entered the room Johana had gotten them. He could hear Max snoring. He took off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He washed his face and got under the covers. "I have to call her. I'm sure that she knows that his coming home and is waiting for him I sure hope that she didn't go to his house. She has to be here with Ash," whispered Brock. He closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so like I said I'm really sorry for not up-dating for those who were waiting and I hope some people got my "cough" thing. I got some messages asking if this story was a weird version of the Pokémon movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew well its not becuase i have never seen that movie so I don't know what it is about and before people start asking if the crescent moon on the Pokémon is supposed to be some weird way of me using Sailor Moon things in the story well its not. I didn't even think about it until my friend asked me.


	4. Chapter 4: I Knew it!

Here's chapter four. enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: I knew it!

Brock woke up early. He only slept for five hours that night for that was all he could sleep. All night he kept having nightmares that Ash's mother kept yelling at him, that it was his fault that her only son, her only family, the only thing that she had left of her husband was in a coma. He took a quick shower and got dressed and before he left the room, he checked up on Max. He could see that Max had been crying. Last night while in the waiting room Max hadn't cried at all, he was trying to show to everyone that he was strong but Brock guessed that Max couldn't hold it any longer. Max's eyes were puffy and tear stains where on his pillow. Brock covered Max with another blanket and left the room.

He went down to the front desk to ask where Ash's room was and if he could see him. "Excuse me Miss."

"Yes, how can I help you young man?"

"Would you happen to know what room is Ash Ketchum is in?"

"Ash Ketchum you say," she said while typing Ash's name on the computer. "Ok here we go, his in room 509. Right now Doctor Soto is in there running some tests. You may go in and see him at 9 am. Its 8:50 right now so you'll only have to wait 10 more minutes."

"Ok thank you Miss."

"No problem."

"Oh Miss, where are the phones?"

"Down the hall and to your right."

"Thanks again."He went down the white hall and saw the phones. He picked the one on the far end and took out a quarter, placed it in the slot and started to punch in Misty's phone number.

**Meanwhile…**

"Misty get down here. Breakfast is ready and if you don't hurry up Lily is going to eat it," yelled Violet.

"Ok, I'm coming," yelled Misty. I_ wonder how long it going to take Ash to come back. I mean he should be back in 3 days. Maybe I should go to his house and surprise him or I should call he's mom and tell her to tell him to come here. _Misty thought while walking down the stairs. She went into the kitchen to see her sisters, Lily and Violet, fighting. _Ugh not again. I wonder how long it's going to take for them to shut up. I love them but man it's a miracle that I haven't gone crazy in this house. _She took a seat in the kitchen table and started to pick at her food and just listened to her sisters arguing.

"Well if I'm so fat then why is it that I'm a size three and you're a size five, Violet?"

"I wasn't saying that you are fat! I just said that to Misty so she would get down from her room and I may be a size five but I have more curves then you'll ever have! And on the other hand if you think that size five is fat then something is very wrong with you!"

"You so don't have more curves then I have Violet!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, You don't!"

"No"

"Yes"

"SHUT UP! GOD YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DRIVE ME CRAZY!" yelled Daisy. Misty, Violet, and Lily turned to the doorway to see a very angry Daisy. Daisy walked to the table and sat next to Misty. She turned to look at Violet and Lily and said to them in a very angry voice, "Now, sit down and eat. You two can continue fighting once we finish eating ok." Lily and Violet did as they were told.

"Um Daisy are you ok?" questioned Lily

"Yes I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Well it's just that you never yell and well like when you do its kind of scary."

"Yea, it reminds me of like mom when she used to yell at us for picking on Misty," said Violet.

"Well don't get me mad for the next 4 days and you won't see me yelling," said Daisy.

"Oh is it that time of the month again. Ok then we'll be on your best behavior in the next four days," said Lily before she took a bite of her toast

"Um Daisy, are we going to do anything important this week?" asked Misty."I don't think so. Like the only important thing that we are going to do is battle any Pokémon trainers that come by and I was thinking that we should make a new water show so we have to get together and come up with ideas. Why do you ask Misty?"

"Oh no reason. I was just asking that's all. Well I'm going up to my room thanks for breakfast Violet."

"Misty, are you done? You hardly touched your food. Was it like that bad? I mean I know I'm not the best cook in this family but its edible," said Violet."No, its not that it was bad it's just that I'm not really hungry that's all." She got up, placed her plate next to the sink, and walked up to her room."Something's wrong with that girl. Daisy, I think that you should go talk to her," said Lily.

"Yea like ever since she got that phone call from Tracy she's been acting weird," said Violet.

"Wait, Tracy called. When?" asked Daisy. "Um yesterday in the morning when you where out getting Pokémon food," said Violet."Weird? Like how?" asked Daisy. "Well she was like humming all day long yesterday and I saw her putting a bit of make-up on oh and like she even went shopping yesterday. I sneaked in to her room while she was like taking a shower yesterday and saw what she bought. She got this cute pair of jeans and a light blue top," said Lily.

"You guys are really stupid if you don't know why she's acting like that," said Daisy before she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Huh? What do you mean that were are stupid if we don't know why she's acting like that?" said Lily

"Oh My God, Lily! You're a girl right, what do you do when you like a boy?" yelled Daisy _And they call me the ditzy one._

"Hmm let me see, well I buy new clothes, and I start to sing love songs and I get my nails done and…. Oh I get it," said Lily.

"Hmm I wonder who she likes?" said Violet

"Violet come on. We all know who she likes," said Daisy

"Ash," said Lily

"Oh right. I wonder how he is? We haven't heard from him in like forever. Do you think that he even remembers Misty?" said Violet

"Of course he does Violet! Remember he sent Misty that necklace for her birthday two years ago. Even if he doesn't call her as often as her other friends do, he remembers her for sure." said Daisy.

"How cute would it be if our little sis got a boyfriend?" asked LilyDaisy got up, took her plate to the sink and turned to look at Violet and Lily and said, "I'm going to go and talk to Misty. Lets see if what we think is the reason that she is acting weird." She turned to face the stairs and walked up to Misty's bedroom.

Misty's room was the only place in the gym where she felt happy in. She had a queen size bed with dark blue sheets, a desk with a computer and a videophone, near her bay window there was a small bed for her Azumarill, the walls were the color of the sea with posters of water Pokemon in almost every corner but that's not all that was on her wall; pictures of her family and of her friends where on there too. When she got to her room, she took the picture that was next to her bed and crashed into her bed. The picture was framed with a silver a border; it was a picture of the last Christmas she spent with Ash and Brock._How I miss traveling with them but they don't need me. I have no idea how I'm going to tell Ash that I like him. Wait what if he likes May? What if they are a couple now and they are in love and… Oh god. Should I even tell him? Should I risk having my heart ripped into billions of pieces?_ While trying to figure out what she was going to do she heard a nock on her door.

"Misty, its me Daisy. Can I come in?"

"Um yea sure hold on." She got up from her bed and placed the picture next to her bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Misty."

"Hi"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah... didn't you hear me?" Daisy came in her room and sat on the left side of her bed and said to her, "So sis, I hear that your boyfriend is coming home?"

"How do you know that Ash is coming home? And for the last time his not my boyfriend! His just a friend who happens to be a boy!" said Misty while she closed the door. _How does she know that Ash is coming home? Did Tracy call again?_

"Like yeah, a friend who happens to be a boy, who you happen to like," said Daisy while waving her finger at Misty.

"I do not like him for the last time! How many times do I have to tell you people that?" yelled Misty

"Like Misty stop lying to us. We all know that you like him it is like so obvious that you do. I mean look at your room. You have pictures of him everywhere."

"Daisy, His not the only person that's on my wall. So that doesn't prove anything."

"Oh really. Then why do you always where that necklace that he gave to you?"

"Its pretty ok and that still doesn't prove that I like him so HA!"

"Then why do you always get mad when we say that his your boyfriend if you know that you don't like him like that?"

"Um…. um…" _Oh my god, what do I say…_

"Misty Waterflower! You like him and don't deny it. Just tell me the truth!" yelled Daisy

"I am telling the truth! I don't like him like that!" yelled Misty back.

"MISTY!"

"Ok I love him," whispered Misty.

"What was that Misty?" said Daisy with a grin on her face.

"I said that I like him no… I love him," said Misty.

"I knew it," Daisy giggled.

"Oh shut up Daisy." Mist went in front of her bed and fell on top of it."Misty, What's wrong? You're in love and it's the greatest feeling any person can have."

"Daisy, What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I'm going to feel like such a loser if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Misty, how could he not fall in love with you. You're pretty and nice. A bit stubborn and scary at times but other then that a real sweetheart," said Daisy while patting Misty's head._Did she just say that I was pretty and that I was a sweetheart?_ Thought Misty. "Ok who are you and what have you done to my sister?"

"HaHa Misty very funny. Misty you're a Sensational Sister and us Sensational Sisters can get any man that we want so if you want Ash go and get him."

"Oh so now I'm a Sensational Sister," answered Misty sarcaticly.

"Oh Misty, you always were one its just that you had to prove your self."

"Prove my self? How in the hell did I do that?"

"I'll tell you someday how you did it but right now what are you going to do about Ash?"

"I don't know. I mean I have been thinking on how to tell him how I feel."

"Well I think that-" she was cut off by Violet.

"Misty, someones like on the phone for you," yelled Violet.

"Ok, thanks I'll get it up here," yelled Misty.

"Well I bet its Ash so I'll leave you alone ok. See you later sis." Daisy got off Misty's bed and walked out of her room. Misty got up from her bed and walked over to her video phone. It wasn't Ash or Tracy but Brock. She picked up the phone and said, "Hey Brock. Its so good to hear from you."

"Yea, its been a long time," said Brock

"Tracy called me yesterday and told me that you guys where coming back home. I can't wait to see both of you. Misty could see that something was wrong just by looking at Brock."Brock, whats wrong?"

"Um Misty, I have something to tell you."

Now she knew that something was wrong. "Brock tell me whats wrong," said Misty very anxiously.

"Um Ash is… Ash is…"

"What about Ash? Tell me now Brock!" yelled Misty.

"Ash is in a coma, Misty."

* * *

Yeah...I'll edit later.


	5. Chapter 5: Off to Moonlight City

Sorry for the long long update. I just have been so busy. Band camp startend and then school started but before all of that I went on vacation. I will try and update more often but since school started, band, and all the AP classes that I'm taking its going to be hard but I will try my best. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Off to Moonlight City.

Her body turned stiff, her face became so pale that it turned white. Her pretty cerulean eyes turned glassy as tears started to form. She let out a small cry, tears started to fall of her soft cheeks. Brock could see that she was in pain. It caused him pain to see her in pain. He knew that Misty was in love with Ash and to hear that the person you love is in a coma must have hit her hard like if a truck had hit her."Misty, are you still there?"

_His in a c-coma. The man that I love is in a coma and now… _

"Misty, please say something."

"When? How did this happen?" asked Misty in a teary voice.

"Yesterday, you see we were lost in a forest and we ran into a very pretty girl. We asked her if she could help us and she did. Johana, that's her name, took us to Moonlight City and got us drinks and chips since we were very hungry and tired. We were going to go to the Pokemon Center, but some of us had to go to the restroom, we all went but Ash. He said that he didn't have to go so he was going to stay there and wait for us. When we got back he was gone, he left his backpack and our things. We split up and looked for him. It was night fall when Johana and May found him. Pikachu was with them and they guess that Pikachu heard something and ran towards the sound. They followed him and found Ash on the bottom of the stairs with a cracked skull. Johana used her Alakazam to transport Ash to the hospital. We waited six hours in the waiting room around two am and then they told us that he was out of the O.R but that he was in a coma."

She had a lump in her throat and couldn't say it but she had to ask, "D-Do they know if his ever going to walk up?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked. When they told us that he came out of the O.R the nurse just said that he was in a coma and that we could see him tomorrow meaning today so I'm going to ask when I see the doctor."

"Have you called his mother?"

"No I haven't. I don't know what to say to her. How do you tell a mother that her child is in a coma? Besides I think that the one person that should be here with Ash is you, Misty."

"Me? Why me?"

Brock chuckled, "Well because you're in love with him. That's why."

"I'm not in love with him! Your just like my sisters Brock!" yelled Misty as she started to blush. _What is it with people thinking that I love Ash? Is it that obvious that I like him, that I love him?_

"Misty, stop denying it."

"How long have you known?" Mist spoke softly.

"Quite some time now I guess."

"Brock…"

"Yes."

"I need to be with him. I can't let him go through with this alone. I know that he has you and May and Max but I need to be there. I'm the one that loves him."

"Glad that you're admitting it."

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling me Brock."

"No problem, I had to tell you. See you soon." And with that he hung up.

In Misty's mind, she was still trying to take everything that Brock had told her and trying to accept it. " I have to get to Moonlight City as fast as possible." She got up from her desk, went towards her closet and started getting a few things that she need."

**In The Hospital… **

Brock hung up the phone and got off from the chair and headed towards the elevator. _I'm glad that Misty finally admitted that she likes Ash. It's going to be good to see her again but I wonder if…if Ash is going to wake-up from his coma. I hope that he does. He still has so much to do in his life. _Ding Ding, went the elevator; taking Brock out of his thoughts. He saw that he was now on the fifth floor, where Ash was at. He stepped out of the elevator and walked around to see where room 509 was at. He found it but that's not all that he found. Out side of Ash's room was Johana with what looked like coffee mugs in her grasp.

"Johana, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Here," she handed him one of the mugs, "Hope that you like coffee. From what I can see you didn't sleep very well last night." She was right. Brock looked like a dead man. His eyes had dark circles around them and his face was a bit pale."Yeah I didn't. I had nightmares of Ash's mother yelling at me, telling me that it was my fault that her son was in a coma," said Brock before taking a sip of the coffee that Johana gave him. "Is the doctor still in there? I went down stairs to ask where Ash's room was at and they told me that the doctor was in with him doing some tests so I made the phone call that I told you about before I came up here."

"Yeah, Doctor Soto is still in there. She's a good doctor, family friend of ours so Ash is in good hands. Say who did you make that phone call to?"

"Oh a friend of ours. She was expecting us to come home and well I just had to call her to tell her what happened to Ash. She's coming over here."

"I see, well-" the sound of Ash's door opening cut her off.

"Oh hello Johana, What are you doing here?" said Doctor Soto. Doctor Soto had dark blue hair that was pulled into a bun, had deep violet eyes, and looked like she was in her 30's. "Hi Doctor Soto, I'm just here waiting for you so you could tell me how my friend in there is doing. Oh Doctor Soto this is one of Ash's friends, Brock."

"Nice to meet you Brock."

"Nice to meet you Doctor Soto. Doctor Soto, how is Ash doing? Is he going to get out of the coma?"

"Um…well to tell you the truth Brock, I don't know. His lucky to even be alive. If Johana had founded him later, I don't think that he would have made been here at all. At least with his coma he has a small possability to get out of it."

"So you are saying that he's never going to come out of the coma."

"Brock, its very unlikely that he will wake up, not many people do but what you and your friends can do is talk to him, tell him what's going on, tell him that people miss him and that he has to get through this. If he hears familiar voices he might respond and wake up."

"Doctor Soto, please report to the E.R. Doctor Soto, please report to the E.R," the overhead repeated.

"Oh I have to go. I'll check up on Ash in a few hours. You may go inside. Nice to see you again Johana."

"Same here. Thank you Doctor Soto, well ready to go in Brock?"

Brock took a big breath and nodded his head. "Well lets go in," said Johana. She opened the door with the gold numbers that said 509. They walked in side, the room was pretty big, the walls were a light green, a small table and two chairs stood in the corner, against the wall was a TV, a small couch was near the window, and in the far end of the room laid Ash. Brock took a closer step to Ash and saw that he was hooked up to three machines that were next to his bed. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. He started to cry. Once Johana saw teardrops fall onto the floor, she stepped closer to Brock, putting a hand on his shoulder. Brock needed comfort so once he felt Johana put a hand on his shoulder he turned to see her and hugged her tight. Johana was shocked and felt a bit uncomfortable but she knew that he need someone right now and his friends weren't with him right now so she hugged him back. "His going to be alright, Brock. His going to wake up and you and your friends are going to go and live your lives," whispered Johana.

They stayed like that for a while, he finally let go of Johana, wiped his tears, and went to Ash's side and said, "You better wake up Ash. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. You still need to become the Worlds Greatest Pokémon Master. You vowed to be come it and you have to accomplish it. If you don't wake up, do you know how many people you'll leave behind? You'll leave your mom, your Pokémon, us."

"You stay here with Ash, Brock. I'll go and get May and Max ok," whispered Johana.

He just nodded and Johana left.

**Meanwhile...**

"Max, are you up yet? Brock, are you in there?" said May while knocking on Max and Brock's door. "Come on you Brock, open up. I want to know how Ash is doing. What did the Doctors tell you? Brock please open!"The door opened and in his pajamas stood Max. "May, Brock is not here," said a sleepy Max. " I checked in the bathroom and his not here."

"He probably woke up early and went to go see how Ash is doing. Max, I'm worried, what if Ash…what if he…"

"Oh May, don't say that. Don't even think that! I'm sure Ash is fine."

"How do you know that? We went to sleep while Johana and Brock stayed in the waiting room. For all we know they could of told them that Ash didn't make it and-"

"STOP THINKING LIKE THAT MAY!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm worried," cried May. Max got closer to his sister and hugged her. "His going to be fine sis. I know that your worried, I am too."

"Do you know that I can hear you guys all the way from the elevator?" Max and May turned around and there stood Johana. "This is a hospital you guys, don't scream."

"Oh Johana!" cried May. She ran to Johana and asked her, "How's Ash? Is he ok, is he alive?"

"Um…well…"

"What do you mean by um?" asked Max joining May and Johana.

"Well you see, Ash is in a um…how to say it…"

"Please just tell us!" May and Max begged.

"Ash in is in a coma."

"He's in a c-coma," whispered Max

"Yes, the doctor told us that he is very lucky to even be alive, well if you call being in a coma alive. Brock is in Ash's room right now. The doctor suggested that we talk to him. That some people when they are in a coma can hear what's going on outside and they sometimes respond to when they hear familiar voices. May, are you alright?"May was still in shock. _His in a coma. People sometimes don't come out of comas and when they don't they pull the plug. They can't! _"They can't pull the plug on Ash!" screamed May. Johana and Max jumped; both shocked that May screamed. "Please don't scream, unless you want to get kicked out, May and what do you mean by they can't pull the plug?" said Johana.

"I'm sorry. Johana, when people don't come out of comas the doctors suggest that they pull the plug, meaning that they take the person of the machines that keep them alive. They can't do that to Ash…they just can't," cried May, with tears in her eyes. "Oh May, they aren't going to pull the plug on Ash, unless we tell them so don't worry. I'm sure that if we do what the doctor says that Ash is going to wake up. Now, why don't you go and wake up Pikachu while Max, you go and get dressed then I'll take you guys to see Ash. Okay."

"Okay" answered May and Max. Max entered his room and closed the door while Johana followed May into their room. A few minutes later Max was knocking on May's room. "May, Johana, I'm ready." The door opened and out came May, Johana, and Pikachu; they headed to the elevator. They got to room 509 and went inside. Inside there was Brock sitting next to Ash. May started to cry once more, Max just stared at Ash with teary eyes and Pikachu ran to its master. "Pika pi. Pi Pi chu," it said. Pikachu was waiting for its master to wake-up and answer it but he did not. Brock patted Pikachu and said, "Pikachu, Ash is not going to answer you; his in a coma."

"Chu?" it questioned sadly.

"It means that he can't wake up Pikachu. It means that he might…" Brock took a big sigh "It means that he might never wake up."

"Pi," it cried. Tears came out of its pretty black eyes. He stared at his master for a few minutes as if it was waiting for Ash to wake up to tell it that it was a joke but he didn't. So he went over to his master's right hand and curled up next to it. This broke everyone's heart. May, who was still crying, went to Ash's side, took his hand and begged him to wake-up. Max just sat down on the couch, got the pillow that was on it and cried into it. Johana, was also crying but she knew that crying would not help Ash. She wiped the few tears she had cried and walked up to May and Brock. "May, Brock, crying isn't going to wake him up. Do what the doctor told you to do. Talk to him, tell him what he is missing, tell him what you guys should be doing instead of being here."

Brock wiped the tears off his face and faced May. " She's right May. Crying isn't going to wake him up." He faced Ash and started to talk. "Hey Ash, wake-up. We have to go and see your mom, Misty, Tracy, and Professor Oak. I'm sure that they have planned a party for you."

"Yeah Ash, I'm sure that they have. Even though Max and I can't go with you, I'm sure that it will be fun but you have to wake up so you can go," said May. Max, May, and Brock just kept telling Ash what was waiting for him once he wakes up; all hoping that we would hear their voices.

**In Cerulean City Gym… **

Misty was ready to go. She wore the new clothes that she bought yesterday and put all the things she needed in her yellow backpack. She went downstairs to the living room and saw that Violet was there reading a magazine. _Might as well tell her that I'm leaving._ She went towards Violet and told her that she was leaving. Violet looked up and said, "Leaving? Where are you going?"

"Somewhere Okay. So just tell Daisy that I left and I don't know when I'll be back," answered Misty. She turned to face the hallway that lead to the entrance of the gym when Violet spoke, "I need to know where you are going, Misty."

"Somewhere and since when do you care where I go? You didn't care when I was eleven so why do you care know?"

"Doesn't matter if I didn't ask in the past. I'm asking now. Where are you going?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M GOING SOMEWHERE. SO STOP ASKING!" Yelled Misty. Daisy heard Misty yell so she went towards the living room."Why are you two screaming?"

"I'm not screaming, Daisy. It's Misty that is like screaming. She told me to tell you that she is leaving and like doesn't know when she will be back and I asked her to tell me where she is going and she won't tell me," answered a very annoyed Violet. Daisy faced Misty, "You're leaving, why?"

"Who's leaving?" Daisy, Violet, and Misty turned to see Lily in her bathing suit and sunglasses. "I am. Okay, so since you all are here, ahem, Daisy, Lily, Violet I am going somewhere and I'm not sure when I will be back okay so um yeah, bye." She turned around and started to walk away when Daisy spoke."Misty, please tell us where you are going. I know that we didn't really didn't care back then but we do now so please where are you going?" Misty stopped in her tracks. Violet spoke, "Misty, we have always cared. We just never showed it because we were so stupid back then. All we cared about was how we looked and just cared about us."

"And now we are trying to make it up too you. But you are now a young lady and you don't really need us," cried Lily Misty turned around to see her sisters. She was shocked to see her sisters crying. For once in her life they really showed that they cared. Since Misty came back she got a lot closer with her sisters but they had never been this honest with her. She herself started to get teary.

"Misty, please tell us were you are going," sniffled Lily.

"I-I'm going to Moonlight City," whispered Misty.

"Moonlight City? Why in the world are you going there? I mean its a beautiful city but why?" asked Violet.

"I'm going there because I have to go there."

"Why do you have to go there?" asked Daisy.

"I have to go there because well… **his **in a coma, Daisy and he needs me."

"What, who needs you?" asked Lily

"I don't understand, Misty," cried Violet. They didn't understand whom Misty was talking about but Daisy did. The tone of voice changed when she said him. Daisy looked at her younger sister eyes and saw sadness; she saw that she wanted to leave to be by his side; she knew what had happend to Ash. Daisy saw that nothing mattered to her at the moment but him. "Oh," whispered Daisy. She walked towards Misty and pulled her into a hug. Misty was shocked but was able to hug her sister back."Daisy," sobbed Misty, "I-I have to go. He needs me, his in a coma; I-I need to be with him, I need to tell him that I love him incase that he never-"

"Shh Misty, don't say that. I heard what Brock told you, I'm sure that he will wake up when you get there. He will feel that you are there and he will wake up. Have hope little sis, if you have hope everything will turn out fine. Go to him Misty and take the car; you'll get to Moonlight City a lot faster then by foot," said Daisy. Misty looked up to her sister and mouthed off the words thank you. She let go of Daisy after Daisy gave Misty the keys to her car and turned around once more to face the hallway that led to the front door and she started to walk away; wiping her tears that she had on her face.

"Where is she going, Daisy? Who's in a coma?" asked Violet.

"The man she loves is in a coma, Violet. She needs to be with him."

"Wait, the man she loves? Oh my god, like Daisy you don't mean…" whispered Lily

"Yes, Lily. She finally admitted that she loves Ash."

"Like then oh my god. His in a coma," cried Violet.

"Yeah, looks like it. Poor Misty but I think that everything is going to turn out fine. So we don't really have to worry, all that we can do is pray that he wakes up and that Misty gets the courage to tell him that she loves him."

* * *

Maybe if I got more reviews I will up-date faster. wink


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

I started writing a new fanfic and people seemed to like that a lot more then this one so I completely ignored this fanfic. So if you have been waiting for an update on this fanfic I think you should thank _Acaramara_ because if it weren't for this person there wouldn't be an update. They gave me an update that I hadn't updated this fanfic in five months so here it is Chapter Six…. enjoy!

Reminder: I don't own Pokemon

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Arrival

Brock, May, Max, and Pikachu stayed with Ash ever since Doctor Soto said Ash was in a coma. They arrived early in the morning and it was now noon. All of them were hungry but they didn't want to leave Ash. Brock was sitting next to Ash, reading a book that Doctor Soto gave to him to read about Ash's condition. Max and May were sitting on the couch, petting Pikachu to sleep."Hey Brock," spoke Max, "Where did you go in the morning?"

"Oh, I had to make a phone call," replied Brock.

"To his mom?" asked Max.

"No, someone else."

"Oh ok. Well I don't you know about you guys but I'm starving I'm going to go down to get something to eat. Can I please have some money, May? I'll bring you and Brock something to eat."

"Um yeah sure. Here." May took some money out of her pocket and gave some of it to Max."What do you want?" asked Max.

"Anything that you think I would like."

"And you Brock?

"Anything."

"Ok then. Don't complain if you don't like it." Max left the room.

May got up and looked out the window and as she placed her head against the window, she started to remember about the time that she met Ash. Started to remember how much she really, really liked him but when she met Misty and saw the spark between her and Ash; she knew that Ash and her could never be. It hurt her at first but now she was happy for Ash because he had someone that loved him in that way. She knew that Ash would never admit that he liked Misty but she knew better; now all that was in her mind was Drew. As she kept looking out the window she spoke, "That's good that you called Misty, Brock." Brock placed his book down and looked at May. "How did you know that I called Misty?"

"Well I'm pretty sure that you didn't call his mom because I remember that Ash told us that she went on a trip with one of her friends and I'm pretty sure that you didn't call the Professor Oak because he's in the Joto Region and well the only person left to call is Misty."

"Oh and may I ask why you think that it was a good thing I called Misty?"

"Because Ash needs to have the person he loves to be by his side."

_Oh my god, how does she know? If Misty were to find out that she knows she is going to kill me! And how does she know that Ash love Misty?_ "You think he-"

"Yes," she interrupted, "I can see that he doesn't like her, no, he's in love with her just like she's in love with him. I know that I don't know Misty very well but when I do see her with Ash, their eyes seem to sparkle more. Like when you're in love."

"May," said Brock

"Yes."

"Just promise me that you won't tell Ash that Misty loves him if he wakes up before she comes. I think that she should tell him and he should tell her."

"Of course I won't say anything. I just wish that she was with us right now."

"I know me too but don't worry she'll be here in a few days."

"You mean she's coming?"

"Duh, May. Do you really think that Misty would ignore this?"

"That's true. Well then that's good."

**Two days later…**

Two days passed by and Misty finally got to Moonlight City. "Excuse me Miss, can you please tell me what room Ash Ketchum is in?" asked Misty.

"Ash Ketchum you say, yes please hold on dear," replied the nurse. Misty had just gotten into town. She checked into a small hotel and rushed to the hospital.

"Ok Dear, he is in room 509. That's on the 6th floor."

"Ok, thank you very much." And with that Misty rushed to the elevator. The doors opened and she walked in. She pressed the button that was for the 6th floor and the doors closed. The doors opened once more a few moments later. She started walking down the white hall; looking for the door that had the numbers 5-0-9. Once she found it she wanted to open the door but she couldn't. _Well I'm here. Ash is just behind this door._ She took a big breath and turned the doorknob. Taking small steps she walked in; there on her right side was Ash. Getting closer to him, her eyes started to get teary. Finally once she was right next to him, she took his hand into hers and once she did, tears started to fall down her face and onto Ash's bed. She went on her knees, still holding on to his hand. "Oh Ash," she whispered, "Why did you let this happen to him God? It's not fair, his supposed to be home with his mom…with me, not here!" She stayed like that for a few minutes. Feeling that her legs were starting to fall asleep, she stood up, not letting go of his hand. She started too get a good look at Ash; he had change a bit since the last time she saw him. His face no longer looked like a young boy's but of a man's. His body was toned and fine, his shoulders were bolder and looked muscular but she noticed that there was one thing that hadn't change, his hair. It was still messy like always. She started to look at him and started to remember all the good times that they shared when she was traveling with him.

While going down memory lane, Misty heard the doorknob turn. She turned around to see who it was; she saw Brock standing there. Mist let go of Ash's hand and ran towards Brock. "Oh, Brock, why did this have to happen to him?" she cried. Brock hugged her back, not letting go until her crying calmed down. He spoke softly, "When did you get here Misty?"

She let go of Brock; wiping her tears off her face, she looked up and said, "Around fifteen minutes ago." She turned to look at Ash. He looked so peaceful like she could simply walk up to him and yell at him to wake up but she knew that even if she did that he wouldn't wake up. "Is he ever going to wake up?"

"They say that he is lucky that he didn't die right on the spot. His head was cracked open, at least that is what May said," answered Brock.A few minutes passed by and neither of them said a word. "He has to wake up," whispered Misty, "He has to know that I love him even if he doesn't fell the same way as I do. He has to know that I had always love him." She walked over to Ash's left side; softly, she touched his face. "He has to know, Brock. I'll die if he doesn't know that I love him." More tears fell from her face. Brock was now getting a bit teary. He saw how much Misty loved Ash and that she did care very much about him and if Ash didn't wake up Misty would be heartbroken. No, she would die and not just her but everyone else who cared about Ash. Ash was like a little brother to him; Ash was part of his family now. He watched Misty as she pressed Ash's hand onto her face. _I should let her be alone with him._ He cleared his throat, "Um Misty, I'm going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you."

"Ok, I'll be back ok."

"Ok."

Brock walked away from Misty and opened the door. He looked back at Misty and saw her giving Ash a kiss on his cheek. Giving a small smile towards her, he closed the door. He walked down the white hall. It was cold and empty, no one was on the floor; he felt alone."Brock?" said a voice. He turned around and saw May. "Hi, May."

"Hi, I was looking for you. I had to take the stairs. The elevator isn't working right now, which is so weird; it was working yesterday at night. Anyway they said that it would be fixed in thirty minutes. What's wrong?" she asked, she saw sadness in his eyes. "Misty's here May."

"Oh, um is she inside with Ash?"

"Yes, I thought that she should be alone with Ash for a little while so I left her with him."

"That's good. Hey since Misty is here maybe Ash will hear her voice and will wake up."

"Yeah, well that's what I'm hoping for. Say May want to go downstairs to eat something?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you down stairs. I'll go and get Max and Pikachu."

"Ok, um May?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should drop off our Pokémon in the Pokémon Center. Who knows how long we will be here."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll get all of our Pokémon." May left, leaving Brock alone once again.

"Lets hope Misty can bring Ash back to us."

**Back in Room 509…**

Misty was still beside Ash but was now sitting on one of the chairs; her hand was softly holding his. For years she had dreamed of the moment of when his hand and her's intertwined with one another but it wasn't like she thought it would be. She always dreamed that if they did ever held hands that his hand would be warm and holding on to her hand as if he never wanted to be away from her. But his hand was a bit cold and almost lifeless. Her eyes were no longer dripping with tears but were just a bit glassy. With her other hand she touched her locket that Ash gave her.

"I guess that I should say hi," she said softly, "I mean I have been in this room for sometime now and I haven't said hi. You know Ash, if you would only open your eyes, you would see that I'm wearing the locket that you gave me. I never really told you how much I love it. But there's just one small problem with it. Um, I can't open it. I'm pretty sure it's a locket, not just a necklace but that doesn't matter right now."

"Ash, you have to wake up. If you don't, think about what you're going to leave behind; your Pokémon, your mother, your friends. I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that everyone wants you to wake up so you can be with us…I want you to wake up, I want you to be with me."

"Ash, you just have to wake up. I need to tell you something important but I need you to wake up so I can tell you. I don't know how long my heart can take this secret. So Ash Ketchum you better hurry up and wake up!" Tears where once again falling down onto Ash's bed. She tightened her grip on his hand. Misty brought his hand up to her face and gave it a soft kiss. She placed her head next to his hand on the bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Editing will come later. =]


	7. Chapter 7: Awake

Here's an update on this story…yes it's been almost a whole year since I updated.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Awake

It had been two weeks now since Ash fell into his coma. Within those two weeks, Misty hadn't left his side. She met Johana on the third day since being in the hospital. Johana told her if she wanted to be closer to Ash that she could room with May in the hospital; Misty was grateful. But within the past two weeks, Brock had become concerned for Misty; she hardly slept and barely ate. May, Max and himself had come to the point in which they would have to beg Misty to get out of the room so she could take a bit of alone time, she would simply ignore them. So one day Brock was so sick of it that he picked up Misty from the chair that she was sitting on and dragged her out; May followed them. "I can't believe that you dragged me out Brock. I should be inside with Ash. Put me down this moment," yelled Misty as she hit Brock's back with her small hands.

"Shhhh Misty, do you want to be kicked out and I'll put you down when we get to your room. You need to eat and rest well. I'm sure that Ash wouldn't want you to not take care of your self because of him, do you?"

"No, he wouldn't," whispered Misty.

"Ok, now that we have settled that, Brock take her up to our room. I'll make sure that she eats and sleeps," replied May. Brock did as May said. Misty was no longer fighting. She knew that Brock was right and if she got sick, she wouldn't be able to be in the room with Ash. They reached the room and Brock gently dropped Misty on one of the twin beds. He told Misty to rest and left. May walked inside the room and closed the door. "Ok now I suggest that you take a long hot shower and sleep. After you rest we'll go down to the cafeteria and get you something to eat, alright."

"I guess, I mean I don't think you're going to give me a choice," sighed Misty. "Well you got that right." May sat next to Misty. "Look Misty, I know you want to be next to Ash. I mean if the man I loved was in the same position as Ash, I would want to stay by their side at all times. But you're not resting or eating well. You have to be strong for him and you can't do that if your not healthy."

_When did she get so wise? Wait what did she say? _"Huh? May, what did you-"

"Look," interrupted May, "I know you love Ash, Misty."

"You do?"

"Yes, and if people don't see it then they are stupid... which means that Ash is pretty stupid then but anyway."

"Is it-"

"That noticeable," finished May," Yeah it is but that doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is for you to get some rest ok."

"Ok."

"Well, I'm going to go visit Ash then I'm going to go with Brock to see Pikachu and the rest of the Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. I won't take long ok. So sleep for as long as you want."

"Yes, mother," replied Misty sarcastically. May laughed as she left the room. Misty lay down on the bed. She knew that they were right; she had to rest. She dragged her self off the bed and walked into the small bathroom to take a hot shower.

An hour passed by and Misty was just getting out of the shower. She got dressed in blue jeans and a purple top and got out of the room. She knew that she was supposed to rest but she just wanted to see Ash before she went to sleep. She entered the room, placed her room key on the small table, and walked up to Ash. Taking is hand into hers she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Ash," she whispered into his ear, "I love you so please wake up. I can't lose you." She looked up to see if he heard her, to see if he had open his eyes with the words 'I love you' but sadly his eyes didn't. A small sigh escaped from her mouth. She softly laid his hand on the bed, she wanted to stay longer but she knew that if May were to enter the room she wouldn't hear the end of it. She looked to her left to see Ash; she gave him a soft smile and left the room.

As she walked down the white empty hallway, she remembered that she left the key to her room in Ash's room so she turned back. She entered his room once more, grabbed the key and looked at Ash once more. "I'll be back soon, ok," she whispered. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard a soft groan. Her head quickly turned to look at Ash. She looked at him and saw that his head was slightly moving. She ran to his bed. "Ash, do you hear me? Ash open your eyes!" A few seconds passed by and Ash slowly opened his eyes, Misty wanted to scream for Doctor Soto but she couldn't even more. Ash slowly turned his face to look Misty; his face was filled with confusion. "Ash, your awake. Thank god!" Misty threw her self at Ash.

"Ow. Um who's Ash?" Misty quickly got off Ash and said, "What did you say?"

"Who's Ash? And why does my head hurt? And who are you?

"This can't be happening," she whispered to her self. The door opened and Doctor Soto walked inside; she was writing on her clipboard so she didn't see that Ash had awoken. "Misty I have to do some exams on Ash. Can you please go out side and wait."

"Doctor Soto?"

"Yes, Misty," said Doctor Soto as she was still writing on her clipboard. "Look."

"Huh?" Doctor Soto lifted her head and gasped. "His awake!" Doctor Soto ran out of the room and in seconds she came back into the room with two nurses. "Misty, I need you to get out of the room."

"No, I won't"

"Misty, please leave. We need to check him." Misty didn't want to fight Doctor Soto so she slowly walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. The words 'who are you?' ran through her mind. "How could you not remember who I am? Oh god, I hope he was kidding," whispered Misty to her self.

"There you are." Misty turned to look at her left and saw Brock, May, and Max walking towards her. "We leave you for an hour and you come back here after we told you not to. You are going back into the room and you are sleeping!" said May.

"Wait, May," replied Brock, "Misty, why are you outside?"

"He opened his eyes."

"HE DID! That's great Misty," said an excited Max, "If he's awake then why do you look so sad?"

"I...I think Ash might have lost his memory," Misty softly replied.

"WHAT! Why do you think that? What did the doctor say?" May asked.

"Because he asked me who I was... he asked me who was A-Ash," Her voice started to crack. May quickly walked to Misty and hugged her. "Don't worry Misty I'm sure he...he was kidding with you. I mean how could he forget you or his name. It's just crazy. You know how likes to kid around." May softly told Misty but she didn't believe herself. Misty, who was now in tears, let go of May and leaned against the wall and slowly lowered herself to the floor. Once she was on the floor she covered her face, she cried behind her knees and arms. May sat on the floor next to her and hugged her. Soon after Brock sat on the opposite side of Misty and took her hand into his, Max sat next to May and hugged her. "Misty, look at me," whispered Brock to her but she wouldn't look at him. "Misty, please." She still didn't look; she didn't want to look at anyone. She hated when she was weak. All her life she had been the strong one; it was very rare that she showed her weakness. She didn't want anyone to see her right now especially Brock. "Misty, don't worry. If he did lose his memory then we'll help him remember everything, I promise," Brock told her gently. "Yeah, Misty," said a teary May, "Ash is our friend too, we'll help him get better, we'll help him remember all of us. But we should wait to see if he really did lose his memory."

Misty cried harder once May finished talking. She was so grateful that Ash had people who really cared so much for him. She was glad that there were people there to support her. They waited outside for quite a long time but now Brock and Max were standing and Misty and May remained on the floor. The door opened and all of them turned to look at who was coming out. Doctor Soto and the two nurses stepped out. Doctor Soto whispered something to the nurses and then they parted. Doctor Soto stood there looking at the four of them. May and Misty immediately stood up and Brock and Max gathered around Doctor Soto.

"Doctor Soto, May we go and see Ash now?" asked May.

"Yes but I have something to tell all of you. I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid Ash is suffering from memory loss, meaning that he doesn't know who he is and doesn't remember anyone or anything of his life right now; he is very confused. All that he remembers is that his name is Ash and that he is seventeen years old. So please answer any questions that he might have and be patient with him."

"Will he ever be able to remember, Doctor Soto?" questioned Brock. "We are not sure. We will keep him here in the hospital so we can keep taking tests. I'll be back a little later to check up on him again." Doctor Soto was about to leave when she saw Misty, whom was once again leaning against the wall for support. "Misty," said Doctor Soto. "Misty the worst is over now. He is luck that he is alive. He doesn't seem to have anything wrong with sure him but a few bruises and a broken leg and yes he can't remember but it could be a lot worse. Now you and your friends have to help him try to remember. I'm not going to lie its going to be hard and there is a possibility that he won't remember but with friends like you I'm sure that he will."

May, Max, and Brock told thanks to Doctor Soto as she left. They all turned to see Misty, who was still leaving against the wall. May wanted to say something but she couldn't, she didn't know what to say. Max pulled on Brocks sleeve. He looked at max and cleared his throat, "Um, well we should go inside but we mustn't all talk at once, we don't' want to overwhelm him. Come on Misty," Brock held his hand to Misty, while giving her a soft smile. Misty stared at his hand but didn't take it. "I-I can't," she said in a small weak voice, "I can't go inside k-knowing that he doesn-" Misty started to cry and dropped to the floor. May quickly sat down next to Misty and hugged her. "Brock, maybe its best if you and Max go in first. We'll be in a little while," May said as she looked over Misty's shoulder.

Brock nodded and sighed. He opened the door and told Max to go inside. Before he entered the room, he looked at Misty and wished he could make everything better but he knew that at the moment he couldn't. He closed the door behind him and saw that Max didn't leave his side; he was waiting for him. Both he and Max walked slowly to Ash, who was just staring at them; they only walked to the edge of his bed. "Hi, do you know who we are?" Brock asked slowly. Ash nodded his head no. "Ok, well then I'm Brock and this guy beside me is Max."

"Hi," Max said.

"Who are you guys?" asked a very confused Ash.

"We're your friends. We travel with you on your Pokémon journey," said Brock, "I've been traveling with you since you defeated me at my gym and that was a very long time ago. And Max here is May's little brother; she travels with us as well. You'll meet her in a few minutes. Am I going to fast, for you?"

"Um, no, I understand what you are saying I just…I just can't remember you guys that's all I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Ash," replied Max, "You'll remember in no time with us to tell you everything."

"Thanks…I think. Wait is May the girl with the red-orange hair that attacked him?"

"No, that's a friend of ours and yours as well. She doesn't travel with us anymore. Her name is Misty…wait she attacked you?" asked Brock.

"Well I suppose that you can say that. She hugged me but it kind of hurt. She freaked me out. Is she my girlfriend?"

"Uh…no. She's just a friend, she runs the Cerulean City Gym. She's a water type Pokémon trainer. She came to see you when she found out you got hurt."

"Oh I see…" The door opened and Misty and May walked in slowly. Misty's eyes were red and puffy. May pulled her to walk with her but she refused and pulled away from May and sat down on the couch. May gave a sad sigh and walked towards Ash by herself. She introduced herself and then started telling Ash how happy she was that he was awake. May continued to talk as well as Max and Brock but Ash only kept his eyes on Misty. He wondered why she didn't go introduce herself, why she was way over there by her self. May noticed. "Ash," she asked him, "Do you want to talk to Misty?" Everyone turned to look at Misty, who was shocked to hear May say her name.

"She's the one on the couch right?"

"Y-Yeah," replied Max.

"Then yes, I want to talk to her. You guys say that she's known me the longest out of you guys." Misty's eyes grew wide. _He wants to talk to me…why?_ Everyone expected Misty to move but she didn't she just couldn't believe that he wanted to talk to her. "Misty," said May softly, "Why don't you come here and sit next to Ash?" Brock walked up to Misty and whispered to her, "Misty, if he is going to get better you have to be strong." Misty knew he was right but she didn't know how she was going to keep herself from crying. Brock took her hand and lead her to Ash. Max pulled up a chair up and placed it next to Ash so that Misty could sit for he didn't know if she had the strength to stand up. Misty sat down and kept her eyes off Ash.

"Um… well I'm kind of thirsty…so why don't we go and get something to drink. Misty can stay here with Ash." Everyone stared at May, all except Ash; he was staring at Misty. May pulled Brock and Max out the door with her and told Misty that they would bring something back for her and that they would be back soon. Misty wanted to kill May; the last thing she wanted for the first time since she met Ash was to be along with him. She knew that sooner or later she would have to look at him so she did. She saw Ash staring at her; she gave him a small smile before she said, "So…like they said my name is Misty."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Can I ask you why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well like I said, they said that you've known me the longest so I bet you can tell me more about me."

"Ash, I think that Brock would be better person for this. I'm sure you've changed a bit since the last time I traveled with you." Ash couldn't understand Misty. He remembered when she hugged him, she seemed so happy but now she seemed so sad. He didn't like it. He didn't want the girl named Misty to be sad. "Are you sad because I can't remember who I am?" asked Ash as he reached for Misty's hand. Misty was shocked that he grabbed her hand; she stared into his eyes. His eyes were still the soft chocolate brown that she remembered but she couldn't see the Ash she loved in them. "Y-Yeah. I am," whispered.

"Well don't be sad. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad." Misty's eyes grew wide, "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Yeah because you are pretty, very pretty. That's why I thought you were my girlfriend at first but the guy named Brock said that you were just my friend."

"Yeah, just a friend," sighed Misty. _Great…he thinks I'm pretty when he doesn't know who I am…_

"Misty," asked Ash as he tightened his grip on her hand. She looked back at him. "I'm going to remember who I am because I want to remember you and I want not just those people to help me, I want you to help me the most. I want to know everything since I started out as a Pokémon trainer. Can you help me?"

_He wants me to help him because he wants to remember me…what is going on? _"Of course I'll help you, we all will." That was all Misty could say to him, she wanted to say more but all the things he had just told her were running through her head.

* * *

Yay done with this chapter…I going to finish this, as fast as possible I want to end the story soon and get started with my other ones. So editing won't happen till oh iono a while.


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering

Chapter 8 is up which means that this story is just about done… actually its done all I have to do is transfer it to the computer…might take a while. I'm trying my hardest to find time. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to **Jiyle**. If it weren't for Jiyle, I probably wouldn't have updated for a very long time. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Remembering**

A week had passed by since Ash awoke from his coma. Everyday that passed by he remembered little by little. Brock, May and Max told him little by little stories about his journeys and battles. Max would go into every detail while Brock would just say what he thought was important for now so that all the information wouldn't overwhelm him and as for May, she would jump in when ever Max or Brock would forget something. Misty, on the other hand, wouldn't say much except when Ash would ask her something or when one of the guys would hint for her to say something. She wanted to help him remember but she was still in a daze from the words Ash told her why he wanted to remember. Pikachu had returned to the hospital and to everyone's surprise, Pikachu was the only one Ash remembered; this was also a reason why Misty was confused. She knew Ash loved Pikachu more then anything but it made her a bit jealous, for Ash was able to remember Pikachu but not her.

But even though she was a bit jealous, she was happy that Ash was being able to remember things. As he remembered and as the group became overjoyed that he was remembering so well, Misty noticed something that she knew no one else did. Ash was different. Sure he still had a lot to remember but the things he did and said, they were different then from the Ash she knew would do or say. Her Ash hated to read books, unless they were about Pokemon, this Ash wanted Misty to bring him books that had hard vocabulary and that were complex. Her Ash, would always argue with her that he was a big boy and didn't need her help, this Ash ALWAYS asked for her help. Her Ash, loved to eat, this Ash barely ate anything. He was different but he still looked like her Ash. Misty just didn't know what to think or say anymore.

As Max and May, acted out a story about the time Ash burned his hand, Misty who was sitting on the couch got up and left the Ash's room. Everyone stared at the door in which Misty had left. "What's wrong with Misty?" asked Max, "This story is so funny, why did she leave?"

"Uh I don't know Max," May looked at Brock and Ash, "She might just be hungry; she didn't eat much this morning." May bit her lip.

"I'll go see what's she's up to. You guys keep telling the story to Ash." Brock got up from the chair next to Ash and was headed towards the door when Ash spoke, "Can you bring her back?"

"Sure Ash but listen to the story its really funny and you might remember it." Brock smiled at him and left the room. He began his search for Misty in the bedroom she shared with May, when he didn't find her there, he went to the cafeteria and when she wasn't there, he went to look up on the roof. When he opened the door that lead to the roof he noticed that the sky was now an orange-pink sky; he didn't noticed that it had been so late since the last time he noticed. He protected his eyes with his left hand and looked to his left, nothing. He looked to his right and there was Misty looking out into the sunset.

He slowly walked next to her and he too stared at the sunset. They didn't say anything; there was nothing to say at the moment. The world seemed right, it seemed like nothing was wrong like everything was normal. Misty was the first to break the silence. "Its good that his remembering," she whispered. Brock took his eyes off the sunset and looked at Misty. "Yeah, its good. It's really good. I'm sure he'll remember everything soon. Dr. Soto can't believe how well Ash is doing. She says it's a miracle that he is remembering so fast. Not even those who have been in comas for a shorter time then Ash, remember so quickly."

Misty didn't take her eyes of the sunset as she continued to talk. "Brock?"

"Yeah, Misty?"

"His different."

"Yeah, I know," whispered Brock.

Misty took here eyes off the sunset and looked at Brock, who had a sad smile on his face. "You do?"

"Yes. May and Max see it too but at the moment they don't care if he is different. They are just thankful that Ash is alive and that there is a chance he is going to remember and become the Ash we know and love," Brock ran his hand through his hair and laughed, "Did you really think that you were the only one to notice it?"

Misty laughed softly. "Yes. I really did. All of you just keep telling him stories and seem so busy to remember everything you've done with him that I thought that you guys wouldn't have realized it. I guess I was wrong."

"We love him too, Misty. Of course not like you do but I think you know what I mean." Brock put his arm around Misty's shoulder and sighed.

"Brock?" said Misty.

"Hmm?"

"Even if he remembers he might not be the same Ash, right?" Brock didn't have the heart to look at Misty, he knew the truth; there was a good chance that Ash wouldn't be the same as he was before the accident. He might remember but it didn't mean that he would be the same again. "Misty, I think right now we should just focus on trying to help him remember and the rest is up to him."

"So it's a yes that he won't be the same Ash," whispered Misty. "Come on Misty, let's go back to the room with Ash. Johana called, she said that she was going to stop by."

"Why do I have the feeling that you just want to hit on her again?"

Brock dropped his arm from her shoulder and gasped, "Misty, you don't really believe that _I_ would do that at this moment?"

Misty playfully punched him on this right arm. "Now I know that's the reason why. Come on lover boy. Lets see if this one gives you the light of day."

* * *

As they reached Ash's room Misty and Brock heard a man's voice that neither of them recognized. Misty and Brock rushed into Ash's room. There they found everyone surrounding Ash; Max, May, Johana, and a man with dark hair and purple eyes, who was quite handsome, were staring at Ash. "What is it, what's going on?" demanded Brock.

"Ash remembered something," replied May, "He remembers how he fell down." Brock and Misty quickly joined the group of people that were surrounding Ash. "Ash, continue," asked the purple-eyed man.

"Okay. Well its kind of blurry but I remember finding the boy's mother and she thanked me and asked if she could repay me some how. I guess I told her that it was necessary and if she could just show me the way to the Pokémon center that that would be enough." Ash closed his eyes and placed his hand on the side of his head. "She pointed the way so I went where she told me. I remember that as I reached the stairs, I saw two Pokémon, just like the ones you had out right now but they were glowing and they had a crescent moon on their forehead. I-I…ugh"

"Ash, are you ok?" asked Misty very worriedly.

"I'm just trying to remember. I…after I got close to them I wanted to touch them. To make sure that I wasn't imagining anything but as I almost reached the purple one that glowed a light blue, the dark one that glowed a dark blue was gone and then something hit me and I guess I fell down… that's all I remember."

Everyone looked at Ash with a confused look, everyone except Johana and the purple-eyed man, they were staring at each other with wide eyes. Misty was the first to speak. "What do you mean about the purple and dark one?" Max answered her question. "Before you and Brock came, Johana came in with her Espeon and Umbreon, all of a sudden Ash started to panic. He started saying that they were back. We were going to call the nurse but then he said it wasn't them and then his head started to hurt. Soon right before you came he said he remembered something."

Misty took her eyes away from Ash and placed them on Johana and the man. She didn't know why their eyes were so wide. If it was because of the "glowing Pokémon" then they were crazy. She knew Pokémon didn't glow, she was thinking that Ash must have mixed a memory with a movie he had seen. "Um Johana, are you okay?" asked Misty. Everyone took their eyes off Ash and looked at Johana and the man; Ash did the same. Johana didn't seem to have heard Misty for she spoke but only to the man. "It…it couldn't have been…could it?" she whispered. The man replied, "He said they glowed and had a crescent moon on their foreheads."

"B-but they don't leave the castle…never or I should say they never show them selves outside the castle grounds."

The man took his eyes of Johana and stared at Ash. "I wasn't anywhere near the castle grounds."

"Do you really think that…that it could have been them? They never have done anything like this…" Johana spoke softly

The man looked back at Johana, "Who else could it have been?"

"But it just doesn't make any sense, why they would do this to Ash?"

"Unless they know that they are needed, Johana."

Everyone just stared at them, their stares, an even more confusing look then the look they gave Ash. "What are you two talking about?" demanded Misty, "Have you two gone nuts?" Johana looked away from the man and looked at the crowed looking at her. "I'm sorry, Misty. Where are my manners? Misty, Brock, this is my boyfriend, Damien."

"Boyfriend…of course." whispered Brock sadly, so softly that no one really heard him.

"Nice to meet you, now what are you two talking about. I'm sorry if I sound rude but you've just made us more confused!"

"Uh…well…"

"Johana," said Damien, "We have to tell them." Johana nodded. "Misty, you remember the story about the Queen and King of Moonlight right? As all of you do as well, correct?" They all nodded their heads. "Well, there's more to the story or I should say there's another story that comes out of that story."

"A story?" asked Max.

"Yes, but its long and I don't think we have time for that." Damien placed his hand on Johana's shoulder. "They won't understand if we don't tell them the whole story."

"No, the summary will have to do. I must get back to the castle now that I've heard this." Johana pushed Damien's hand off her shoulder before she spoke again. "Look, Here in Moonlight City it is believed that the sprit of Queen Isabella and King Andrew still lives on but in the form of Pokémon, the Pokémon that Ash saw. You see, shortly after it was finalized that there would no longer be a royal family ruling the Moonlight Kingdom, the townsfolk decided to rebuild Moonlight Castle. During the war it had received some damage and they wanted to do it out of respect for their last King and Queen. But while they fixed the castle, people reported saying that they had seen an Espeon and an Umbreon within the castle grounds. They thought that they were the King and Queen's Pokémon since the day they died the Pokémon never showed up again but they knew it couldn't be them for they had a crescent moon on their forehead and their eyes looked a great deal like the King and Queen's."

"People started to worry," Damien started to tell the story, "They were frightened on what these Pokémon were for they had the eyes of the King and Queen and glowed and had a crescent moon on their forehead. Then one day a fellow gardener, who had just finished rebuilding the Queen's garden, said that he saw Queen Isabella and King Andrew in the garden. He couldn't believe his eyes so he rubbed them and looked again; they were gone but in their place there was the glowing Pokémon he had seen before. The Umbreon was gone but the Espeon remained as soon as he got close enough to touch it the Espeon dashed away and the gardener followed it; it lead him right in the middle of the garden. The Espeon vanished but as the gardener was about to leave a woman appeared, she was a new caretaker of the castle. He asked her why she was there and she responded by saying that she followed the glowing Umbreon there but once the gardener took a seconded look at the new caretaker he never looked away again. They married and cared for the castle till the end of their lives."

"I thought I said I was going to tell them the short story…" glared Johana at Damien. "That WAS the short version of it," replied Damien.

"Fine," sighed Johana. "Once the gardener and the new caretaker told everyone what had happen to them, the people of the Moonlight City no longer became afraid of the glowing Pokémon. All who saw them said that the eyes belonged to the King and Queen and that since they had the crescent moon on their head, which was the symbol for the Moonlight Royals, they concluded that the King and Queen had been reborn into Pokémon; the glowing Espeon and Umbreon. Soon people started to visit the castle more often. Those who seen the glowing Pokémon say that they are drawn to the middle of the garden and once they are there they find their soul mate there in the garden. The townspeople say that since the Queen and King had been soul mates that they wanted their people to be able to have the same happiness that they had so now they helped the people who seemed worthy of finding their soul mates find them."

"Aww that sounds so romantic," said May.

"Yes, it is isn't it, too bad not everyone believes in it. Right Johana?" grinned Damien.

"Shut up. I do now leave me alone." She hit him on his right arm.

"What does he mean?" asked Misty.

"Well you see," relied Johana, "I had never believed in this story. I had never seen the glowing Pokémon when I was younger and I thought that the people of Moonlight were just crazy. Even though there is a book in the entrance of the castle were people who have seen the Pokémon and found their soul mates write down the their story, I have never believed in it. Sure it's a romantic story but never did I think it was real that is of course till just over two years ago I started to believe."

Damien cleared this throat. "Around two years ago I was traveling by Moonlight City. My plan was just to ignore the city and just head straight to my destination but while I was walking in the woods I saw an Umbreon that glowed a dark blue and had a crescent moon on his head. Wanting to know more about it I followed it; it lead me to Moonlight Castle. Once I went inside the castle grounds the Umbreon vanished, I didn't know where to go but I just kept walking until I reached the garden. I wanted to leave but I just couldn't I felt the need to walk inside the garden so I did. I walked and walked till I reached the middle of the garden and there sitting near the fountain was a girl who wore a beautiful white summer dress and held a book in her arms, she looked like she had seen a ghost. I asked her what was wrong and all she could say was 'I can't believe I saw it, it couldn't have been'. I walked closer to this girl and I asked her if she had seen a glowing Umbreon of course I thought that the girl would think I was crazy but she said 'You saw the Umbreon and you followed it here!' The girl looked like she was just about to pass out when I reached for her and well…I guess you can say that I've never left her side since that day."

"The girl was you," said May. Johana blushed and nodded her head. "Oh how romantic," cried May. "I want to go to the garden, I want to see the glowing Pokémon."

"Yeah, its sweet but what does this have to do with what happened to me?" asked Ash.

"Well you see Ash," answered Johana, "People only see the Pokémon in the castle grounds, never outside. The only exception would be Damien but now you as well. The Pokémon get close to humans but never let the humans touch them. So for you to say that you saw the Pokémon outside the castle grounds is rare, even more rare that the Umbreon pushed you. The Pokémon have never done anything that would hurt the people they meet. I wonder why, you? What is it about you that drew them out of the castle grounds enough to do this?"

"Well, didn't you say that they help people find their soul mates, maybe Ash was supposed to meet his soul mate that day?" Said May, "OW!" Brock pinched her.

"But that's just it May, People meet their soul mates in the garden never outside... We should go, Johana, we have lots of work to do."

"Yes," Johana took out envelops from her purse and handed them to May. "The reason why I came here was to invite all of you to the Moonlight Ball."

"The what?" asked Max.

"The Moonlight Ball. Every year, the castle is decorated with flowers and filled with people who come and attend the Ball. It's to celebrate Queen Isabella and King Andrew's anniversary of when they became rulers of Moonlight. Everyone dresses up and comes to the Ball. There's food for everyone, games for the children and music and dancing for the adults. Its quite fun and on the plus side I get to become Queen for a day."

"Queen for a day?" asked Max.

"Well it's more for show really. I have to dress up as Queen Isabella and Damien here will dress up as King Andrew. The Ball is sort of celebrated how in the King and Queen's time would have been celebrated but of course with a modern twist to it. I talked to the doctor and Ash you are allowed to leave just for this Saturday and I will send all of you clothing for the event. Now if you excuse us we must leave, we have to go and get fitted for our outfits." Johana and Damien said good-bye and left the room.

"They seemed to be in a rush. Wonder why?" questioned Misty.

"Well of course they had to leave, the have to get ready for this Saturday. It's Wednesday so they don't have a lot of time. I guess we haven't really been paying attention to the outside world. But imagine a ball! I've always wanted to go to one. It will be like if I was a princess!" said May.

"I don't think its that, May." Brock said as he sat down on a chair. "Didn't you see how worried they were when Ash told them about the Umbreon and Espeon. Do you think that maybe they didn't tell us the whole story? After all Johana wanted to give us the short version."

"But they gave us the long version, I mean that's what I understood when Johana glared at Damien," said Misty. The room felt silent but not for long, Max and Mays stomach started to growl. Everyone looked at them; they both blushed. "Looks like we should get some food in you two, " laughed Brock, "Come on lets eat out. I'm kind of sick of the cafeteria." May and Max both smiled a big smile and told Ash that they would be back when they finished eating. They both pulled Brock towards the door. "Hold on you two. Misty aren't you coming?"

Misty just smiled and replied, "No, I'm not hungry but I guess I'll go. I'm sure Ash would like some privet time since his been around us all week." Misty smiled at Ash and started walking towards the group when Ash said, "Can you stay, Misty? Can't the others bring you food? I don't want to stay alone right now, if you don't mind at all but if you want to leave then its ok."

Everyone just started at Ash. They all knew what he had said was nothing Ash would say. All Misty could do was just nod and sit down where Brock had been sitting while the others just slowly looked away and left quietly. The room was silent. Misty couldn't say anything while Ash just kept staring at her. It went on for a couple of minutes but Ash soon broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" asked Ash. Misty looked up at him. "Nothing, really."

"Misty, I might not remember you clearly but I can see that you are a bad liar," replied Ash; Misty's eyes widen. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Misty?"

Misty looked away from Ash. She knew she was a bad liar, she had always been one but the only person she could truly lie to was Ash because he was always so sure that he was right and never really thought that she would lie to him. But this Ash, he saw right through her, he noticed that she was lying. This Ash scared her because with her Ash, she was able to hid things from him but this Ash saw things crystal clear. "I…I guess that I'm just tired and I have a lot of things in my mind, that's all," she said softly. It wasn't a lie, she was tired and she did have a lot of things in her mind but she didn't want to talk to him about them.

Ash got out of the bed and sat on the side of the bed, in front of Misty. He then placed his right hand under her chin and made her look at him. Misty was frozen, she couldn't move. She couldn't believe that Ash was doing what he was doing. He was touching her face and staring straight into her eyes; something she had always wanted him to do. She stared back at him and looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were the same warm chocolate brown she had always loved but though she knew that they belonged to her Ash, something in them was different, they seemed lost but not afraid. His eyes seemed to be full of something, something that she couldn't put her finger on it…but then she knew what they were full of. She had seen her sister's eyes filled with it when they had met a new guy; his eyes were full of lust. She was so busy trying to figure out what they were full of that she didn't notice that she had gotten up from the chair and was now being held by Ash with his left arm.

Her breath became a bit shallow and his as well. She wanted to put her arms around him and never let go but her arms wouldn't move, they just stayed next to her body. "Do you know how pretty you are?" Ash whispered to her. If Misty couldn't speak when Ash touched her face, she certainly couldn't talk now but Ash wasn't waiting for her to answer. "You know, I do remember some of the things you guys tell me but I don't really want to remember them, I just want to remember all the memories you and I shared. Why can't I remember much about you and I?"

Misty gulped. "Um…u-um…because they aren't that many. You've spent most of your time with them then with me. I guess that I wasn't that important," whispered Misty. Ash mad an angry face. "You, not important? I don't believe that. You are one of the most important things in my life, Misty."

Misty's bottom lip began to tremble. Her mind was going crazy; her body was in shock, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Ash had just said that she was one of the most important things in his life. She couldn't remember how many days she had spent thinking about this very moment. But this moment was different. It wasn't that it wasn't in a romantic setting like she pictured it or that the fact Ash was in a hospital gown; for it was his lips, his voice that said those words that she had been wanting to hear but his eyes weren't the same. If his eyes weren't so different maybe this would have been just like those many times she had wished for.

As she tried to get her mind back in working order, she stumbled over a thought. Just because this Ash wasn't her Ash, it didn't mean that this Ash couldn't be her Ash. This Ash was everything she had hoped Ash would have been. This Ash like books, he spoke mature, he said romantic things. Could this Ash be better then her Ash? If she had fallen in love with the childish, stubborn, hardheaded Ash, why couldn't she fall in love with this Ash? This Ash seemed like someone who could love back, who could carry conversations with her, who had a chance of loving her unlike the Ash she fell in love with. She knew that Ash would have never told her she looked pretty, much less say that she was important to him. Her Ash just saw her as a friend nothing more and nothing less while this Ash didn't just want to be her friend, he seemed like he wanted to be more.

As she was thinking, she was brought back to reality by Ash's chuckle. "I wonder on what you are thinking about that's making you so confused?" All Misty could do was smile. She was confused. She knew she loved her Ash but this Ash seemed to be a better Ash, if that was even possible. She knew that even if he remembered, it didn't mean that things would go back to normal and if they didn't that meant her Ash would be lost forever. Could she love this Ash just as much if not more then her Ash? She was confused, she didn't know what to think or even say.

Ash sat back down on the side of the bed, bringing Misty with him, making her sit on top of him. "I wish I could read your mind," whispered Ash. Misty looked at his face. If he didn't say anything, it was her Ash but once he spoke he was someone else at least for now because she had decided that if her Ash was never going to come back, this Ash would become hers and there was a greater chance that he would be hers because he would want her. Misty's mind seemed to become clear and was able to feel her body once again. She pressed her head against his shoulder and said, "All you have to do is ask and I'll tell you what I'm thinking about," said Misty softly. "Well then, what are you thinking about Misty?" asked Ash. "I'm thinking about…you." Misty, afraid of what he was going to do or say, she gasped when she felt his arms around her tighten. "I'm glad that I'm on your mind for you are in mine." Misty wanted to say something but the moment was too perfect, she wasn't gong to ruin it. She just closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

I'll edit later like always. Wooo 2 more chapters and I am done with this story now if only I had time…


End file.
